PLAY
by merylin
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She’s in high school. He’s in high school. They’re to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura’s life is becoming the play itself?
1. prologue

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of the FBI. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're forced to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself?_ This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize.

Setting: Japan

School: JIS: Japan International School

_**Prologue **_

"How are you babe?" A voice behind me said. He wrapped his hands around my bare waist, due to the fact that I was wearing a bikini.

"I've been better." I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

I came here on a mission. Here is in the middle of the ocean.

"You have?" He said, his hands roaming southwards. "Do you want me to fix that?"

I grabbed his hands and peeled them off me.

"Come on, babe." He said. "You know you want it."

I turned around to face him.

"That's it." He said, coming closer to me.

"Now!" The voice from my ear piece said.

Tomoyo.

I shrugged.

I snaked my hands around his neck and brought his ear to my mouth.

"Good night." I whispered.

He didn't have time to react, 'cause as soon as those words came out of my mouth, I punched him. Hard. He staggered back and soon fell into unconsciousness.

"Dead or Alive?" I asked. To anyone who heard or saw, it looked as if I was talking to myself. But, truthfully, I was asking the people in HQ.

"Tie him up." Tomoyo said over her mouth piece. "I'm coming to pick you up in five."

"Thanks Tommy." I said, grinning to myself like an idiot.

"I told you not to call me that!" She shouted.

"Fine. See you in five."

I got the rope that was lying on the floor of the yatch, and tied up Henderson and his gang. As I was finishing up, Tomoyo arrived on a jet ski.

"Alright!" She said, giving me a high five. "Mission Accomplished!"

"Yeah!" I said, as I jumped off the yatch and onto the ski. "So what do we do with them?"

Tomoyo pointed upwards, where a helicopter was hovering above the boat.

"Well done, Sakura!" I turned to see Eriol standing on the yatch's railing.

"All in the days work." I said. "Let's go Tomoyo!"

"Ay, ay captain!" We both burst into fits of giggles as the boat started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey um… well this is my first fic… this is just the prologue… what do you think? Please REVIEW so I know if the plots too crappy or what!

For comments and suggestions… I say you push that purple button. It won't take long… please… so I'd know if I would just delete this and start a new one.

XOX

Merylin


	2. Wedding

**PLAY **

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of the FBI. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're forced to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself?_ This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize. The church, Santa Clara, isn't real, I think.

Setting: Japan

School: JIS: Japan International School

**Note: **This chapter may be rather… boring. I had a hard time writing what I was thinking. Anyway, here's chapter 2: WEDDING! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2: Wedding **_

"Well done, Sakura!" I turned to see Eriol standing on the yacht's railing.

"All in the days work." I said. "Let's go Tomoyo!"

"Ay, ay captain!" We both burst into fits of giggles as the boat started.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Why are we here again?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Tomoyo. "Weren't we here just a few hours ago?"

"Sammy wants us to go into a mission." Tomoyo said.

"Again?" I groaned. "Fine. But I'm not getting naked for this one."

Tomoyo chuckled.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of two big oak doors.

Tomoyo knocked.

"Come in." We both entered, and walked towards the large wooden table in the middle of the large office. Samantha Mead, our boss, was sitting on her chair facing a large window that overlooks the city.

"What now?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Sam said, turning her chair so that she's facing us. "Sunday. I will be attending a wedding. Syaoran Li and Lezzly Yester's wedding."

"Isn't that the wedding Eriol will be attending?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

"And this concerns us, how?" Tomoyo asked, getting impatient.

"I'm not sure that the security they put in is enough." Sam leaned back on her chair. "And I'm fearing that an attack will be made."

"So…" I started.

"I want you two to come with me as my," She paused, thinking of the right word to use. "Bodyguards."

I scrunched up my face, thinking of the uniform we're going to wear. Eww!

I think she read my mind since she raised her right hand in front of us.

"Don't worry, you won't need to wear the uniforms the others use." She said, grinning.

Tomoyo and I sighed in relief.

"Is this going to be a _big_ wedding? Or just a small family and friends only, wedding?" I asked.

"Family and friends."

I thought about it for a while.

"But then, if it's just family and friends, why would they hire security?" I said.

"Yeah. Who would want them dead? I mean, they are family." Tomoyo agreed.

"Exactly." Sam said, standing up. "Because it's just family and friends, the Li's and the Yester's disregarded the thought of there being an attack, thus not thinking of getting security."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I'm in." Tomoyo shrugged. "It's just a wedding."

"Fine." I said. "I'm in."

"Eggzellent!" Sam said, clapping her hands together. "Be here by 3 in the afternoon tomorrow. The wedding is at 5, at the Santa Clara church. Bring your handguns… _only_ your handguns."

We started out of the office when Tomoyo turned to look at Sam.

"What are we going to wear?"

"Formal." Sam said, sitting down again.

"Color?" I asked, turning around.

"Any." She said.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my shirt. I turned.

"Come on Sakura! I have the perfect dress to put you in!" Tomoyo said, star eyed.

"Just make sure it's decent." Sam grinned.

I groaned. Every time we go to a party, Tomoyo insists that I wear one of her new creations. wouldn't be surprised if I look like a birthday cake in what she's going to put me in.

Just kidding!

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

We arrived at HQ lobby at five to 3. Tomoyo and I spent most of the morning in the salon, getting our hair done, nails polished and make up, and most of the afternoon getting dressed.

"Ahh! There you are!" We both turned around and saw Sam.

She was wearing a midnight blue halter dress that has an A- line skirt that ended just above the knees. The top of the dress was sprinkled with fake diamonds that shined when it catches light.

"Hey Sammy!" Tomoyo and I said giving her a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"You're looking good." Tomoyo said, eyeing the dress and taking in every detail.

"You two look good yourselves." She said, sounding amused.

"Hey, it's all thanks to Tommy here." I placed my hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

I was wearing a deep green spaghetti strapped dress that has a handkerchief skirt that ended above the knees. The waist was decorated with a black ribbon that was three inches wide.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said, playfully slapping my arm. "I told you not to call me that!"

Tomoyo was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress. The v shaped neck of the dress was lined with white lace and sequence. The A- line skirt ended a few inches below the knee. A hot pink ribbon was decorated around her waist.

"Well, enough chit chat." Sam said, clapping her hands together. "Shall we?"

A black limousine drove in front of us, and the chauffer opened the door for us.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Sam got two boxes from her purse. "Here."

She handed us one each.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Your earpieces."

We both nodded.

With that finished, we climbed in the car and drove to the wedding.

We arrived at the church half past four because of the traffic.

Traffic due to the many people who were crowded in front of the gates of the church.

The church, Santa Clara, is one of the most beautiful churches in the world. It is surrounded by a large garden. The back of the church is a beach, where people usually go. But today, it was reserved for the reception of the wedding.

We stopped in front of the doors that led inside.

"Before we go out, I want to know where your handguns are." Sam said.

I pointed to my right thigh where I placed my holster.

Tomoyo did too.

"Good." Sam motioned for the chauffer to open the door for us.

When we were out, we were greeted by a beautiful lady in a cream colored tube dress that ended below her knees.

"Samantha! It's nice to see you again!" She said, giving Sam a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you since Syaoran's birth!" Sam said, returning the hug and the kiss.

"And who are these two young ladies?" The lady said, pulling away from Sam's hug.

"Yelan Li, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, my bodyguards. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yelan Li."

"A pleasure to meet you." Tomoyo and I said, bowing.

"The pleasures all mine ladies." Yelan said, bowing as well.

"Well, we better get going inside, you have more guests to entertain." Sam pointed at the approaching limousine. "I'll talk to you later."

As we entered the church I saw that there were already people sitting on the pews. The priest was already sitting on his chair.

We went to the third pew from the front and sat down: Me on the aisle, Sam, then Tomoyo beside a girl who was sitting confidently beside her sister, I presume, who was busy talking on her phone.

"So how do you know Mrs. Li?" I asked Sam.

"We were best friends when we were in college." She simply said.

"Oh." I looked at my watch and noted that it was five to five. "It's about to start."

**(Normal Point of View)**

Everyone stood up as the wedding march played. A little girl of about five years old walked down the aisle throwing roses around. Then a boy not older than eight followed, holding a pillow where the rings were.

Sakura took a look down the aisle in front of the altar and saw the groom, Syaoran Li, looking handsome, and nervous, in his tux, standing beside Eriol, who was his best man. Then she looked at the priest, who had light brown hair, dark skin, and black eyes that hid behind his glasses. He was constantly glancing at something in the book and back at the bride, who was walking down the aisle. Sakura had a feeling that the priest was up to something, but just shrugged it off, and placed her gaze on the bride who was looking happy and who was looking at the groom. Then something unexpected happened.

_BANG!_

Sakura shifted her gaze to the priest and saw him holding a gun. She quickly whipped out her gun and shot him. It hit him on his right shoulder. He quickly gripped it and fell to the ground.

That's when the commotion started. Everybody was screaming. Women and children were trying to get out of the church.

"Tomoyo go do first aid! I'll call paramedics!" Sam shouted at Tomoyo. "Sakura! Go! We don't want to loose him!"

Sakura quickly ran down the aisle, past Syaoran and Eriol who were standing there, mouths open, and up the altar where the priest was getting up, recovering from the shot.

"Stop right there!" Sakura said, pointing her gun at the priest.

"I don't think so!" He shouted, grabbing his gun and shooting, which hit Sakura on her hips.

Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, giving the priest a head start. She quickly got to her feet and ran after him to the back room.

When she reached the room, she saw him climbing up the stairs that led to the bell tower. She followed him up, not certain if she was going to make it, she was loosing blood just standing, how much more if she climbed up five flights of stairs? Putting those thoughts aside, she started up the stairs. After a few minutes of agony, she reached the top, where she saw the priest climbing up the railings, preparing to jump.

"That's the farthest you're gonna get mister!" Sakura shouted, ignoring the pain that was traveling up her body.

He looked at her with a smirk. "That's what you think. Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I've got a boat to catch!"

"But we're a hundred feet off the ground!" Sakura said, slowly walking towards the priest. "How will you get down there?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a parachute?" He said.

"Parachuting? A hundred feet above the ground? Isn't that too near?"

He shrugged.

With that, he jumped down. Sakura ran to the railings to watch him. A second later he opened his parachute and stirred it to a boat that was waiting for him.

Sakura sighed and turned her mouth piece on.

"I lost him." She said, sliding down the wall.

She sighed.

"That's okay. Where are you?" Tomoyo answered.

"-"

"Sakura?"

"-_crackle_-"

"SAKURA! Where are you?! This is not funny."

"-"

"Oh shit! Sam! I've lost Sakura!"

"_What do you mean you lost her?" _

"She's not responding!"

"_She can't be far. Try looking for her in the back room-" _

_BEEP _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it might be a drag, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to the following who reviewed the _prologue: _**

_Syaokura Dragon _

_D I M – x – I L L U S I O N… _

_Megan Argetlam _

**Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**For comments and suggestions… I say you push that purple button. It won't take long… please… so I'd know if I would just delete this and start a new one. **

**XOX **

**Merylin **


	3. Recruit

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of the FBI. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're forced to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself?_ This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize.

Setting: Japan

School: JIS: Japan International School

**Note: **To everyone who has been waiting for this chapter… here it is! I'm really sorry if it took a long time for me to update. Anyway, I would like to thank **lianneharmony **for bringing this BIG detail to my attention: _Who was first shot by the priest? _While writing this part, I forgot to mention THAT detail. The person who was shot was the bride, **Lezzly Yester**. _Lianneharmony, _your other question, '_Why is Syaoran getting married?'_ would be answered not in this chapter. I'm reserving that for a later chpter. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been so kind and reviewed or at least read my story. So everyone! You're waiting is over! Here is CHAPTER 2: RECRUIT (no, it is not a mistake, this _is_ chapter 2, the chapter before this is supposed to be chapter 1. I got so confused when I was writing that chapter since there is a chapter before it: the prologue. Hope you all understand! Sorry for the inconvenience!)

**Author's Question:** When are the following people's birthdays?? **Tomoyo; Eriol**; I'd really appreciate it!

_**RECRUIT**_

"-_crackle_-"

"SAKURA! Where are you?! This is not funny."

"-"

"Oh shit! Sam! I've lost Sakura!"

"_What do you mean you lost her?" _

"She's not responding!"

"_She can't be far. Try looking for her in the back room-" _

_BEEP _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

(Normal Point of View)

_A few hours after the said attack._

"What do you mean he got away?!" Syaoran Li punched the table in fury. "I thought you're the FBI?! You're supposed to be the best!"

"Syaoran, calm down." Eriol said, trying to calm Syaoran.

"How can I calm down when the person who KILLED my fiancé, is still on the loose?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Mr. Li, you do know that we are the FBI," Sam said, sipping her tea. "We are not miracle workers."

"_What do you mean by that_?" He hissed.

"My agent was badly wounded and was only armed with a handgun." Sam said. "Don't tell me you expected her to jump from the tower just to catch the priest?"

"YES! I mean no… I mean… what are you trying to tell me?!" Syaoran shouted, punching the table once again.

"I am only trying to tell you that Sakura Kinomoto, is as human as you are." Sam said, looking at Syaoran straight in the eyes. "She may be the best, but she isn't robot. She gets hurt. She gets injured. Her body wasn't built to withstand too much damage."

"I don-"

Syaoran was interrupted by the slamming of Sam's oak door to the wall.

"SAAAAAAM!" Tomoyo shouted as she stormed in Sam's office.

"Yes Tomoyo?" Sam said, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Talk to her!" Tomoyo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, who was wearing her pajamas. "She won't listen to me!" Tomoyo hissed.

"I told you Tomoyo. I'm fine!" Sakura said walking in.

(Sakura's Point Of View)

As I walked in, I quickly found a hand up my throat, pushing me up the wall. And as if on pure instinct, I quickly reached out under my shirt, grabbed the knife I always carry and pointed it at my assaulter.

Syaoran Li.

Heir to one of the biggest company in the world: Li Corporation.

Figures.

Him doing this to me would be a natural reaction. Seeing as the girl who let his fiancé's killer get away is in the same room as he is. Yeah… whatever.

"_Why did you let HIM get away?!" _He hissed, anger evident in his voice, his grip tightening around my neck.

"Take your hand off me." I said, letting the blade of my knife cut his skin a bit.

"_I asked you a question!" _Syaoran said, tightening even more his grip.

"I said let go." I said.

"_ANSWER ME!"_ He said.

I could see emotions playing in the pool of his eyes.

Anger.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

"SYAORAN LI!" A booming voice said.

I strained my neck to see who it is.

Yelan Li.

Syaoran's mother.

I didn't know why, but I felt _relieved._

"Mother." Syaoran let go of my neck and bowed stiffly towards his mother.

I landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'. I quickly put my knife back where I got it and stood up.

"Mrs. Li." I, Tomoyo and Eriol said, bowing.

"Yelan." Sam said, moving towards her.

Yelan smiled.

"Sam." She said.

"How may I help you?" Sam asked Yelan.

"Have you told them?" Yelan asked, looking at Sam intently.

"I was about to." Sam said. "Do you want to be the one to tell them?"

"Okay." Yelan said. "Let's settle down, shall we?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Monday morning_

"Good morning guys!" I said, as I came in front of Tomoyo's and Eriol's desks.

"How can you be so cheery this early in the morning Sakura?" Eriol asked, yawning.

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted, smiling at me. "It's a wonder why you aren't late today."

I glared at her.

"Couldn't I be early once in a while?" I pouted.

"It goes against your nature." Eriol snickered.

I huffed like a kid and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You are so childish!" Eriol said rolling his eyes.

Tomoyo giggled.

I gave up and went to my seat which was behind Eriol.

I looked out the window beside me and saw the big cherry blossom tree that sat in the middle of JIS, Japan International School.

JIS, or Japan International School, is the best school in the country. It's standards are higher than any other school. Most students who study here are heirs to their family's company. Some are migrants from other country. Some are just too smart for their own good.

The opening of the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning children!" Mrs. Rodriguez said actually screeched in her high- pitched voice. It actually made me wince.

"'morning." We all grunted.

"I trust everyone had a good weekend?" She didn't wait for us to answer her. "Good. Now, today, we will be having a new student."

I sat up straighter, knowing who would be going through that door any second.

"Why don't you come in my dear." Mrs. Rodriguez said, motioning for someone outside to come in.

As he walked in, I could hear the girls start whispering. I couldn't blame them. He looked _hot_ wearing the school's uniform.

"My name is Syaoran Li. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said, bowing.

(Syaoran's Point Of View)

I glanced around the room and saw Eriol, my best friend, sitting beside Tomoyo Daidouji, his girlfriend, I think, and in front of Sakura Kinomoto, who was looking at something outside the window.

Lezzly dying… I could take.

The priest escaping… I could take… maybe just a little bit.

Transferring here… it's okay with me.

But having _her_ as my bodyguard? I don't think so.

My mother just had to do it. She said it was for my protection, since I might be their next target, or something like that.

What protection can she give me when she can't even protect herself. So to speak.

Whatever.

"Why don't you take a seat beside Sakura, Syaoran." Mrs. Rodriguez, my new homeroom teacher said, pointing at a seat beside Sakura.

First name basis. That's how it is here in this school.

I nodded and headed towards that seat.

As I was walking down the aisle that separated one side of the room to the other, I felt the stares of girls who were constantly sighing, and the cold stares the guys were giving me.

As soon as I arrived at my destination, I looked up and saw two big green eyes staring at mine.

Sakura Kinomoto.

And she was… smiling.

Suddenly, I felt this warm feeling inside my stomach.

A feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

I shook my head, thinking that it was only my nerves and sat down.

(Normal Point Of View)

"_Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigazawa and Syaoran Li, please report to the principal's office immediately. Thank you." _

Murmuring spread through the class. The three were usually called to the principal's office for this and that. They were all contemplating on what the three did this time.

"What did you do this time Sakura?" Eriol said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I did not do anything this time, Hiirigazawa." Sakura huffed, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad. Could it?" Tomoyo said, following Sakura out the door.

Syaoran silently followed the three out the door. Once outside the door, he felt a hand drape over his shoulders.

"How are you man?" Eriol asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine." Syaoran answered, keeping his poker face.

"I know your still sad- err… depressed because of what happened this weekend. But you really need to lighten up a bit." Eriol said.

"Why should I?"

"Because you need to be cool and collected during times like these. Alert. You know what I mean."

"Times like what?" Syaoran's brows shot up.

"You'll see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**OMG! Another chapter finished! Hehe… again, I'm really sorry if I updated later than you thought. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to the following who reviewed my previous chapter. You guys keep me going, you know that?**

_Syaokura Dragon _

_D I M – x – I L L U S I O N…/ TrueGuilt _

_Megan Argetlam- _**Thanks for the suggestion!**

_Gemgembo_

_Lianneharmony- _**Thank you for bringing those to my attention!**

_Pink Fire 101_

_Brightestoflights_

_kaYeYe_

_JuniperScaymoore_

_Magic Key_

**Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!!!**

**XOX **

**Merylin**

**P.S. if I made mistakes in the details please tell me. **


	4. Mission

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _ This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize.

Setting: Japan

School: JIS: Japan International School

**Note: **1. How've you guys been doing? I'm sorry if this update took too long in the writing process. Hehe… anyway… I would like to thank _Pink Fire 101_, for answering my question. And I was very disappointed to find out that Tomoyo's birthday is on the 3rd of September. I was thinking that she would be older than Sakura by at least a day or two or something. So I have decide that I will move Tomoyo's birthday to the 26th of March, which would make her six days older than Sakura :P. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. As I said before, you guys are the ones that keep me writing and going.

2. I got this certain mission from Mission Impossible III. So… I DO NOT OWN WHATEVER YOU RECOGNIZE… which of course means that I DID NOT make this particular mission.

3. I made some, alterations… instead of being part of the FBI, they are now part of DNGR, or DANGER, a spy agency. I found out that the FBI is only found in the US, and they're (Sakura and the gang) in JAPAN! Hmmm… how odd… anyways… now, here's CHAPTER 3: MISSION! Enjoy!

_**MISSION**_

"How are you man?" Eriol asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine." Syaoran answered, keeping his poker face.

"I know your still sad- err… depressed because of what happened this weekend. But you really need to lighten up a bit." Eriol said.

"Why should I?"

"Because you need to be cool and collected during times like these. Alert. You know what I mean."

"Times like what?" Syaoran's brows shot up.

"You'll see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Syaoran's Point Of View) **

Soon enough we arrived in front of two large oak doors that lead to the principal's office.

"Whose turn is it?" Sakura said, turning around and placing her hands to her hips.

_What is she talking about? It's not like a tiger or something's gonna pop out of there. Sheesh. _I thought as I studied the three agents.

"It's Eriol's turn." Tomoyo grinned. "I did it last time."

"And I did it the time before!" Sakura said, cheerfully stepping back so that Eriol was right in front of the doors.

"It's my turn already?" Eriol said, sighing loudly. "Why can't Syaoran do it?"

I think I looked confused cause then Sakura faced me.

"Ah… hehe… you'll see." She smiled. "Just open both doors."

I said nothing as I placed my hands over the door knobs and twisting them. As I pulled them back, I realized what was going to happen.

Too late.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself covered in chocolate syrup.

"You see, Liam, Sam's secretary, loves to play practical jokes on us." Eriol said grinning like mad. "Even though he's quiet."

"Last time I did it, it was bugs." Tomoyo said it with disgust. "Yuck!"

"Hmm… chocolate." Sakura dipped her hand on to my chocolate covered shoulder and raised it up to her mouth and liked it. "Hersheys! Here. Don't worry, Liam will clean the floor. Come on."

Sakura handed me a face towel and strode in, not far behind Eriol and Tomoyo.

I wiped myself with the face towel and strode inside as well.

"Ahh. So you found out about Liam." Sam said, smiling a small smile. I glared at her. "Why don't you wash up?"

Sam tried to stifle her laugher. "Liam! Lead Syaoran here to the bathroom and give him his clothes. While you… ahem… wash up, I'll tell these guys here what your mission is."

"Yes, mistress." Out of no where, a guy in a white polo shirt and black slacks showed up. "This way."

"Uhh… sure." I said, following him.

**(Normal Point Of View)**

"Okay." Sam said, leaning back on her chair. "Your mission may seem simple, but it's not. I need all four of your expertise in this."

"What is the mission, exactly?" Eriol said, tilting his head sideways in confusion.

Sam never needed _two,_ expertise in just one mission, let alone four. If they were off on a mission, it would probably be only Sam in the field, while Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting with a cup of coffee in hand back at HQ.

"Ah, Syaoran, your back."

All heads turned to the direction Sam was looking, and saw a fresh and clean Syaoran Li clad in a clean uniform and black high- cut chucks.

"We were just talking about the mission."

Syaoran walked towards the table and stood beside Eriol, who commented him. "That was fast."

"Che." Was all he replied.

"Here." Sam handed Tomoyo. "That is the profile of your latest mission. No Sakura, you cannot kill him." Sakura sighed. "James Eiffel is an English businessman who came here on a business concerning Akio Saitou, a very powerful businessman here in Japan."

"Hmm. Do you know what this _business_ is?" Eriol asked.

"We found out that this _business_ is something illegal concerning a dangerous material called _The Rabbit's Foot _(**A/N: Got that from mi iii)**." Sam said. "Now, Syaoran, I was told that you've had experience in this field of expertise."

"I worked for my uncle, until I had quit because of… of-" Syaoran said, his face showing no emotions.

"I see." Sam cut him off.

"Don't mind me asking Sammy, but, what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"There will be a party at Azpen Gardens (**A/N: there really is an Azpen Gardens, but it's not in Hokkaido)**, in Hokkaido, tomorrow night, for Saitou's daughter, Ayumi Saitou. That is when Eiffel will give Saitou his awaited _Rabbit's Foot._ You are to retrieve it and bring Eiffel back to HQ for questioning and… other sorts of interrogation." Sam smiled. "It will be up to the four of you to plan and take it into action. But please, don't cause a scene. You need to get there and leave there quietly."

"When do we leave?" Eriol asked hesitantly.

Sam stood up and turned around, looking at the school gardens.

"Now, would be a good time." With that, the ground opened and the four spies fell. "I always love doing that. Liam!"

Liam appeared behind her. "Yes Sammy?"

"Clean the mess you made okay?" Sam said. "I don't like seeing cockroaches while I work."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Still Normal Point Of View)**

"You know what to do Sakura." Tomoyo said through her earphones.

"Yup." Sakura said, adjusting the rear- view mirror of her black Porsche 911 Carrera 4S (A/N: I don't really know that much about cars. So I searched and saw this particular car. Don't blame me.), getting ready to go to Azpen Garden. "We've been through this since yesterday's flight." "Okay, one more thing." Tomoyo said. "Yeah?" Sakura asked. 

"Make sure you've got the invitation." Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked at her bag and saw that it was there.

"Got it."

"Good." Tomoyo sighed.

"Uh huh."

"Now go." Tomoyo said.

Sakura backed out of the parking space with ease and drove to Azpen Gardens in a speed that would have given normal people a heart attack.

Soon, she arrive in front of a huge mansion. The vallet attendant opened the door and she came out, handing him her car keys. She walked to the door and handed the guy her invitation. He quickly opened the door for her and she walked in, unaffected by the stares she was getting.

She wore a red sleveless, turtle neck dress that ended at her ankle. It had a slilt on her left leg that went up until her mid thigh. She wore black Monolo Blahnik. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with two black glass chopsticks holding it up in position.

Azpen Gardens wasn't really literally a garden, it was a mansion owned by none other than Akio Saitou. He was having a party for his only daughter, becaue she's becoming a lady, or in other words, turning eighteen.

Sakura walked through the crowd and began her search.

After a few minutes, she spotted the tall, dark, handsome, and _rich_ James Eiffel closely followed by his big body guard, who was holding a suitecase.

_Bingo. _She thought.

She made made her way towards him and when he was near her, she got her compact mirror and made herself look as if she was fixing her make up, but in reality, she was taking pictures of Eiffel's face. As soon as she was finished, this information quickly processed itself to Syaoran's computer and made a mask that looked _exactly_ like Eiffel.

(**Syaoran's Point Of View; **_**somewhere in the building**_)

Eriol and I were waiting patiently for Sakura to send the pictures. Soon, a red light in Eriol's computer blinked, which ment that the pictures arrived and were being processed.

"Hmmm… no wonder he's such a ladies man. He's _hot_." Eriol said, quickly setting up the device that makes the mask.

"_Excuse me?"_ I was taken aback by Eriol's reaction. "I thought you were my cousin? When did you become so gay?"

"I'm not gay and I'm only stating the obvious Syaoran." Eriol rolled his eyes and went back to his work. "You better change into your tuxedo. This will be done in a few minutes."

"Gotcha."

(**Sakura's Point Of View; **_**back at the party**_)

"_They're almost ready_." I heard Tomoyo. "_Sakura, it's time for our plan to take into action_."

"Hasn't it already?" I mummbled, making sure no one was looking at me.

"You know what I mean."

"Mmhh."

I got a glass of red wine from a passing waiter and made my way to Eiffel.

I must admit, for a criminal who's selling illegal stuff, this guys _hot._

"Hello." I said, immediately getting his attention. "I'm not sure we've met. Nakaki Keiko."

"James Eiffel. It's a pleasure to meet you Nakaki-sa-"

"Keiko would be fine." I cut him off, smiling my signiture, heart melting smile.

"Keiko." He took my hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You flatter me, Mr. Eiffel." I said, giggling like a school girl.

"_You are such a good actress." _I heard Tomoyo say.

"Please, call me James."

"Okay, James." I said, giggling once more.

I made 'small talk' with Eiffel for a while. Asking him stuff like his job, wife, children, etc. waiting for the right time to make my… _distraction._

We walked and talked and soon, my opportunity came and I surprised myself too.

A girl bumped into me and I _accidentally_ poured my drink all over Eiffel.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry James." I said, quickly getting my handkerchief and wiping his stained jacket.

"That's quiet alright Keiko." He said, seemingly not annoyed.

"Why don't you try and wash that in the washroom." I said, pouting. "If it doesn't come off, let me bring it to the cleaners."

"I think that may be a good idea." He said. "Why don't you wait for me here?"

As I hoped, Eiffel went to the washroom. Bringing with him his suitecase.

Several moments later, I saw Eiffel's bodyguard peek inside the washroom. I held my breath and hoped that they wouldn't be caught with what they're doing.

I sighed in relief when his bodyguard reclaimed his post outside the washroom door.

Moments later, Eiffel walked out and winked at me. He gave his _suitecase_ to his body guard and linked arms with me.

I didn't hesitate, knowing this was Syaoran, and lead him outside, where my car was waiting for us.

"Chris," Syaoran/ Eiffel motioned for his bodyguard to come closer. "I will escort this woman to her appartment. If you see Saitou, tell him, we'll just resume this some other time. Don't give him the suitecase yet. I'll meet you back at home."

With that, we both climed into the car and drove away from the mansion and above a manhole.

The bottom of the car then slid apart and out came Eriol from the man hole, holding both the suitecase and the real James Eiffel.

"Could you guys help?" Eriol panted out. "He isn't as light as he looks."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know I updated sooner than you guys expected. :P Thanks to the following who reviewed my previous chapters. You guys keep me going, you know that?**

_CheerfullyPessimistic-_ **I'd try doing that:P**

_Syaokura Dragon _

_D I M – x – I L L U S I O N…/ TrueGuilt _

_Megan Argetlam_

_Gemgembo_

_Lianneharmony- _**You're question will be answered in the next chapter. I promise.**

_Pink Fire 101- _**Thank you for answering my question!**

_Brightestoflights_

_kaYeYe_

_JuniperScaymoore- _**Thank you! C( :8**

_Magic Key_

**Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!!!**

**XOX **

**Merylin**

**P.S. if I made mistakes in the details please tell me. **


	5. Memoir

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize.

Setting: Japan

School: JIS: Japan International School

**Note: **Hey you guys! I would like to say thanks to all of those who has been continuously reading and reviewing my story. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I would like to tell everyone, that my updating this story will take longer than usual. This is because school starts on the 13th of June. WAAAHHHHH!!! But even if my updates take long, I still hope that you guys will continue reading my story. C( :8… So, here's chapter 4: MEMOIRS!

_**MEMOIRS**_

I didn't hesitate, knowing this was Syaoran, and lead him outside, where my car was waiting for us.

"Chris," Syaoran/ Eiffel motioned for his bodyguard to come closer. "I will escort this woman to her apartment. If you see Saitou, tell him, we'll just resume this some other time. Don't give him the suitcase yet. I'll meet you back at home."

With that, we both climbed into the car and drove away from the mansion and above a manhole.

The bottom of the car then slid apart and out came Eriol from the man hole, holding both the suitcase and the real James Eiffel.

"Could you guys help?" Eriol panted out. "He isn't as light as he looks."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Welcome to our humble home."

The four, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura, just came back from their latest mission. The three were given orders to give Syaoran of the house that the four were now going to share.

The three story house is just a few blocks from JIS. It's walls are white and the roof is red.

"This is the living room," Sam said, pointing to the room in the right. "And that's the dining room. The kitchens in the back, there's a way in both the living and the dining room, if you want to go there. The laundry room's beside the kitchen."

(**A/N: I'm going to try my best to explain what the rooms look like. If you want a bird's eye view of their home… just tell me, I'll send it to you… leave your e-mail!)**

The living room is big. The walls were covered in cream colored paint. A white couch, big enough for four, was pushed up the wall, behind it is the window. Opposite that, two white single couches (**A/N: is that what you call them?)**, were placed and an oval mahogany coffee table in between. A black piano was placed in the far corner of the room. Beside that is a sliding door that leads to the kitchen. A small chandelier is set in the middle of the ceiling.

The dining room is the same as the living room. The walls are also covered in cream colored paint. A rectangular glass table big enough for six sits in the middle of the room. Beside the window is a table with pictures of the three. In the back of the room is a sliding door that also leads to the kitchen.

(**A/N: just try to imagine it.)**

The four headed up the stairs.

"That's my room," Eriol said, pointing at the room at the far end of the left hall. "That's Tomoyo's," He said, pointing to the room across it. "The one beside that is Sakura's, and the one beside mine is yours."

"This staircase," Tomoyo patted the stair case beside her. "Leads up to the guest room and the terrace."

Syaoran nodded.

"That's that!" Sakura said. "Why don't we have dinner out? I'm too tired to cook."

"Let's eat at Friday's!" Tomoyo suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Fine with me." Eriol said.

Syaoran just shrugged.

"Yes!" Sakura raised her fist in the air. "I'll drive!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_This is such a beautiful place!" Sakura exclaimed, while taking in the scene in front of her. _

_She was standing in front of the gate of a beautiful garden full of roses, daisies, orchids, and many other kinds of flowers. _

"_How'd you find it?" Sakura asked as a guy with dark green hair opened the gate._

"_I made it." He said, taking her hands. "Just for you." _

"_For me?" Sakura looked astounded. "Thank you!" _

_She jumped on the guy, almost causing him to loose his balance. After a few seconds, she let go and started up the pathway lined with bricks. _

"_Come on!" Sakura said, motioning for the guy to follow her. _

_The both of them started talking about random things, occasionally saying a joke, while walking the path. As they kept walking, they soon reached the end of pathway, where a table was set up with different varieties of food. _

"_Did you cook this?" Sakura asked, looking at the food in awe. _

"_Yes." The guy said. _

_He pulled out a chair for Sakura. _

"_Thank you." Sakura said, sitting down. _

_When she has sat down, the guy sat down across from her. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for?" The guy said, sounding amused. "Dig in!" _

_Sakura chuckled and started eating. _

_Soon, they fell into a comfortable silence. _

_When they finished eating, the guy cleared his throat. _

"_Yes?" Sakura said smiling. _

"_Sakura," The guy started. "We've been together for three years now." _

"_Go on." Sakura said, being her usual dense self. _

"_You know me better than I know myself. You've been there for me even if I was sometimes cold to you. You were the light when I was in the dark. You took care of me when I was sick, and I can't imagine living without you." He took a deep breath and kept going. "What I'm trying to say is…" _

_Sakura looked at him with a confused face._

_He dropped to one knee, conjured a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box lay a silver diamond ring. _

"_Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" _

_Sakura gasped. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. _

"_Sakura?" The guy said, looking confused._

"_Yes, Hiro." Sakura whispered through her tears. "YES!" _

_Hiro stood up, a smile carved into his face, and picked Sakura up by her waist and twirled her around. When he finally put her down, he looked into the green pools of her eyes. _

"_I love you." He said. _

"_I love you too." Sakura said. _

_XX_

_As Sakura got ready for bed, she heard Eriol's voice outside her door. _

"_Sakura! Phone!" He said. _

"_Got it!" _

_She picked up the connecting phone._

"_Hello?" She sat down at the edge of her bed. _

"_Sakura?" The voice on the other line said. _

"_Tamara?" Sakura said, suddenly feeling tense. _

"_Sakura!" Tamara shouted. "Sakura… he's… Hiro's…"_

"_Hiro's what Tamara?" Sakura said._

"_He's… he's dead." _

Sakura woke up with a start, sweating profusely.

"It's that dream again." She whispered, fumbling with the switch of the lamp that was standing beside her bed.

As the light illuminated the room with light, she glanced at the clock.

'_Three in the morning.'_ she thought.

She then got up and went to the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of water.

She flicked on the lights to the kitchen and made her way to the refrigerator. She opened it and took out a box of milk. She got a glass and poured milk into it. She put the milk down and grabbed the cookie jar from the counter.

'_Hmm… Oreos.'_ She thought grabbing one and dunking it in milk and taking a bite.

She closed her eyes and savored the taste.

She was startled when a voice spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked up and saw amber eyes looking straight at her's.

She shook her head and took another bite from her Oreo. "You?"

"Can't either." Syaoran said, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Hmm. Why can't you sleep?" Sakura asked, grabbing another Oreo. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

He was silent for a moment.

"You don't have to answer you know." Sakura swallowed the cookie that was in her mouth.

"It's Lezzly." He said, hesitantly.

"Okay." Sakura said, not bothering for details.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well…" She started. "I don't think asking why would be the best thing to ask now."

Syaoran looked at her confused.

"I know how you feel." Sakura stopped eating, remembering her dream. "Funny, cause, we never made it to the altar."

She tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran mumbled.

"That's okay. I shouldn't be crying over spilled milk, right?" She tried to smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I know it's none of my business, but, why were you going to marry her?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"She was my mother's latest pick and she forced her to me." Syaoran said. "At first, I thought she was just the same girls like my mother always picks. You know, all just after my looks and my money. But after a few dates, I realized, that she isn't like anyone, she's special. Different. Unique. Whatever you want to call her." He took a deep breath and went on. "And my mother was bugging me into marrying her."

"Hmm…" Sakura thought. "So one wouldn't really call it an arranged marriage, eh?"

Syaoran sighed. "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable talking to you, even if, you know, I almost killed you."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's normal for people to act that way."

"Really?" Syaoran said, amused. "Do tell."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Another chapter finished by moi! I know it might be a little shorter than the others but as soon as I wrote the last line writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks… I don't think you call it writer's block if I started writing a new story… hehe… I just couldn't leave it to dust in mind… I had to write it down… anyway… I hope you read it too! The title is "Disguise" by yours truly:: Merylin! But I won't post it this week maybe next week?? Or this weekend?? Hehe… I hope you liked this chapter even if it was boring! C( :8… it's a bit on the descriptive side,,, and by the way… I hope I answered your questions as to why Syaoran was marrying at **_**such**_** an early age… hehe…I love you guys! **

**Please review!review!review! it's what keeps me going!**

**Tnx to everyone who's reviewed so far!!!**

_Faerie.sakura-_** thanks for the review!**

_Sabby14- _**Here's your awaited update!**

_CheerfullyPessimistic-_ **Thank you very much!**

_Syaokura Dragon _

_D I M – x – I L L U S I O N…/ TrueGuilt _

_Megan Argetlam_

_Gemgembo_

_Lianneharmony- _**Did I answer your question?**

_Pink Fire 101- _**It was an awesome movie!**

_Brightestoflights_

_kaYeYe_

_JuniperScaymoore- _**Thank you! C( :8**

_Magic Key_


	6. Propositions and Auditions

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it in every chapter? I don't think so… so, this'll be the last time I say it, '**I don't own anything. Just the plot. And the things you don't recognize.'**

**Note: **fist of all…I'm sorry if i've been a bitch and has not been updating for so long now… well, it's been a hectic week, with school starting and all… you know how teachers get when it's the first day of classes right? Right. Now, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories so far, **:D THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!** **YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!** Secondly, I hope you don't stop reading my story just because I take long to update… I have my reasons as do everyone. :D… So, I don't want to keep you all waiting, here's the fifth chapter: PROPOSITIONS AND AUDITIONS! Enjoy!

_**PROPOSITION AND AUDITIONS**_

"I know it's none of my business, but, why were you going to marry her?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"She was my mother's latest pick and she forced her to me." Syaoran said. "At first, I thought she was just the same girls like my mother always picks. You know, all just after my looks and my money. But after a few dates, I realized that she isn't like anyone, she's special. Different. Unique. Whatever you want to call her." He took a deep breath and went on. "And my mother was bugging me to marrying her."

"Hmm…" Sakura thought. "So one wouldn't really call it an arranged marriage, eh?"

Syaoran sighed. "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable talking to you, even if, you know, I almost killed you."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's normal for people to act that way."

"Really?" Syaoran said, amused. "Do tell."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(**Sakura's Point of View**)

The next morning, I woke up fairly early, or so I thought, considering that I was up and about at three a.m. in the morning.

As I sat up, I remembered talking to Syaoran about stuff that goes on inside DNGR.

Looking at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I realized something:

"I'M LATE!"

As I always am.

I quickly took a shower, dressed in JIS' uniform, and dashed out of my room, grabbing my keys in the process.

When I reached my bike, I hopped on and drove to school, which is a few blocks away.

When I finally got to my destination, I sprinted up the stairs, almost knocking the janitor who was cleaning, ran down the hallway, where the hall monitor warned me, and in to homeroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(**Tomoyo's Point of View**)

"Today, at lunch, the drama club, headed by Meryl Lyss, will be having-"

That, is what Mrs. Rodriguez was saying, in her incredibly high- pitched voice, when the door suddenly burst open… as I was hoping.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura entered, and bowed to Mrs. Rodriguez. "I overslept."

'_Why can't you think of some other excuses? That ones so used, it's been torn, had milk spilt over it, crumpled, stepped on, eaten by a cow, chewed on by a dog, and god knows what else!'_ I mentally scolded Sakura, making a mental note to shout at her for using that excuse. Again.

Mrs. Rodriguez, being the understanding and forgetful person she is, let her sit down.

"As I was saying…" Mrs. Rodriguez thought for a minute. "What was I saying?"

We all looked at her expectantly, as if wanting her to go on. But deep inside, we wished she wouldn't remember whatever it is she was going to say. I, especially.

"Why were you late?" I asked Sakura as she took her seat behind Eriol.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Sakura whispered back.

"It goes against your nature to be early." Eriol said, his back turned to Sakura.

Sakura raised a fist, ready to pound Eriol at the back of his head, when Mrs. Rodriguez started talking once more.

"Ah yes!" Her face, brightened up. "At lunch, the drama club, headed by Meryl Lyss, will be having-"

That is, until we were so rudely interrupted once more.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rodriguez, may I talk to you for a while outside?" Meryl Lyss asked.

"Why not dear." Mrs. Rodriguez said, following Meryl outside.

When she was safely outside, and door was safely closed, I turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura." I started. "I was wondering…"

"No!" Sakura said, waving her hands wildly in front of her face. "When you're wondering, it's usually something bad." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I can tell."

"You haven't even heard what I've got to say!" I said, huffing like she usually does.

"No!" She said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Na ah! NO!"

"Please! Just listen to me!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"No!" Sakura grimaced. "Why don't you just give up, because there is no way in hell am I going to do whatever it is, that is on your mind!"

'_I don't even know why she tries!' _I thought, smirking inwardly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(**Normal Point of View**)

"What am I doing here again?" Sakura asked, as Tomoyo dragged her inside the theater. "I could be eating my lunch on the Sakura tree outside!"

"You promised. Well," Tomoyo said firmly. "Not really, but you still said you'd do it! And…you're my friend."

Sakura sighed.

"Besides," Tomoyo smirked. "There is no way in hell am I going to design a dress for anyone else other than you."

Sakura sighed once more.

In the end, especially in their petty arguments, Tomoyo always won. As in, _always._

_I don't know why I even try!_ Sakura thought, as she and Tomoyo took a seat a few seats from the stage.

Meryl Lyss, the club's president, asked Tomoyo to design the costume for this years' play.

Tomoyo immediately said 'yes', and has been bugging Sakura to join ever since.

"Everyone!" Meryl Lyss said, her straightened black hair limply following the every move of her head. "We will start the auditions in exactly ten minutes! So I request everyone to sign the sheet of paper that will be passed around." She handed the girl in front a piece of paper and a pen.

Soon, the paper and pen reached Sakura's hands.

She looked at Tomoyo, silently pleading her to allow her to back out, but to no avail.

Sighing, she quickly signed her name and passed it to the front.

"Okay! Why don't we begin?" Meryl said, glancing at the list. "I just want to remind you, you have to sing _a whole _song."

Sakura felt the other students tense up, clearly nervous.

"Why don't we start with… Andrea?"

(_fast forward!_ A/N: **I'm sorry guys, but writing all of the auditions would take sooooo long. So I'm skipping the others and to Sakura's audition, okay? Hope you don't mind.)**

"Okay! Thank you Sandra." Meryl said, writing some notes on her clipboard. "Umm… okay. Now, let's get to the last one, Sakura."

Sakura stayed put, as if she heard nothing.

"Sakura?" Meryl said, louder.

She stayed put.

"Is Sakura here?" Meryl said, peering at the sea of hopeful faces. "No?"

Tomoyo nudged Sakura. Hard.

Sakura shot Tomoyo a pleading look.

But all she got was a glare.

So, sighing in defeat, Sakura stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Let's just get this over with." She muttered under her breathe, as she grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, Sakura," Meryl said. "When you're ready."

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

_(Listen by Beyonce)_

_Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete_

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

[Chorus  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
You gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..

_You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago_

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

[Chorus

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!!!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..  
My ownn...

After singing the last note, she opened her eyes, and stared at the audience.

They were staring right back at her.

'_They're shocked you dolt.' _Her mind seemed to say to her.

Meryl was the first one to recover from the 'shock'. Shaking her head, she gave Sakura a small smile.

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura hopped down from the stage and made her way to her seat.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you guys to the person who got the male lead role." Meryl smiled brightly. "We're glad to have you in our production, Syaoran Li."

(**A/N: I'm sorry if it was too obvious.**)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**FINALLY! I'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S A BIT SHORT, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**I've got to say, Sakura's been sighing almost always in this chapter…Hmmm… is that good or bad? Anyway… on to more pressing matters:**

**Guys, I'm really sorry if this chapter took soooooo long for me to upload… there's just too much to do, my calendar is booked and I had little time to allot for my writing. Hmmm…I hope you still read my story! I hope you didn't think I won't update! I'm really not that kind of person… okay maybe I'm sometimes like that, but when it comes to writing something I really want to write, I finish what I start. Hehe… Aside from the fact that I have a full calendar, I've also been recently getting writer's block. One minute there's an idea, the next I reject it, then it's back to stage one… so I hope you guys understand and still read my story! Again, I'm really sorry if this update too long, I don't blame you guys if you've given up on me… but I promise you, I WILL finish this story. **

**I hope you guys review!!!! It's what keeps me going! It's the fuel for my mind!**

_Merylin'sbestfriend-_ **Hegey Trigish! Bes! I know… they are such bitches! Anyway… thanks for reading my story! I know you couldn't believe that it's me… hehe!!! You're so supportive!**

_Gia- _**Hey cuz! I'm glad you liked it! Hope to see your story posted soon!**

_BlackDraconian- _**Hell yeah!**

_Faerie.sakura-_ **I had to kill him… or else Sakura wouldn't be available for Syaoran!**

_Sabby14-_

_CheerfullyPessimistic-_ **c( :8**

_Syaokura Dragon _

_D I M – x – I L L U S I O N…/ TrueGuilt/ m o u t h – g o n e – f o u l- _**Penname change?**

_Megan Argetlam_

_Gemgembo_

_Lianneharmony- _**It's good I answered you're questions!**

_Pink Fire 101- _**I know! but I had to do it… you know what I mean**

_Brightestoflights_

_kaYeYe_

_JuniperScaymoore- _**I'll try to send it to you if you leave your e-mail… but I'm not promising anything**

_Magic Key_

**JOKE TIME!**

One day, a lonely frog went to a psychic to know what his future holds for him.

Psychic: **You will meet a girl who will hold you tight and will want to know everything about you.**

Frog (excited): **Will I meet her at a party?**

Psychic: **No, you will meet her in her biology class. :)**

**Hehe… well, guys, I hope you review… and keep me going… hope you all have a good day! **

**Mwah!**

**Love,**

**Merylin**

**P.S. Please tell me if I made any mistakes here! Love you guys!**


	7. A new teacher

PLAY

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Author's note: Okay, I rewrote this chapter and just called it 'A new Teacher' because I realized that it was too early for Elaine to enter, and if she entered now, the story would be REALLY rushed… so, I hope you guys like it…okay, I know I haven't updated in like 7 months…I hope you forgive me, and still continue reading my fic…

Oh yeah…I just want you guys to know that the first part is the kinda the same…and I added some things at the end part so you would know what the teacher's role is in this story… okay, maybe not… :D

Oh right, the start of this chapter is _after_ the lunch break, so they still don't know who the cast will be…okay? And Syaoran is kinda…OC here okay?

_**A NEW TEACHER **_

After singing the last note, she opened her eyes, and stared at the audience.

They were staring right back at her.

'_They're shocked you dolt.' _Her mind seemed to say to her.

Meryl was the first one to recover from the 'shock'. Shaking her head, she gave Sakura a small smile.

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura hopped down from the stage and made her way to her seat.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you guys to the person who got the male lead role." Meryl smiled brightly. "We're glad to have you in our production, Syaoran Li."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Guys!" Sakura shouted. Mrs. Rodriguez found out that she was pregnant and was on leave. And so as class representative, she had to take charge. "Could you keep it down?"

A few chose to ignore her and continued talking with their friends.

"Guys!"

Some still ignored her.

Sakura was getting angry and her temper was growing shorter and shorter by the second.

"Just chill Sakura." Tomoyo said, starting to get nervous. She knew how Sakura got when she gets too impatient. And it was not a sight she wanted to see.

But the noise was growing louder and louder by the minute and Sakura's temper, shorter.

Then she exploded.

"GUYS!" She shouted punching the brick wall beside the teachers' table, causing it to get dented.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head.

Eriol slapped his forehead.

Syaoran just stared, his mouth hanging open.

When Sakura realized what she'd done, she quickly withdrew her hand and smiled shyly. "Ahehe…"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a very cheerful Sam.

"Good morning class!" She said with a grin. "As you all know Mrs. Rodriguez is on leave…"

A cheer erupted from the class.

"…and so, I have decided to look for a temporary replacement for her."

A few students groan.

"And I was very fortunate to have found a very adequate one."

Sakura exchanged glances with Tomoyo.

"I would like you all to meet, Mr. Matthew Kern." Sam said, side stepping to allow a tall man in.

Almost all the girls in the class turned wide eyed as they stared at him.

Sakura and Tomoyo just rolled their eyes.

Matthew Kern is 6'0 ft. tall, with black hair that was long enough to against his gray eyes. He didn't look older than twenty- two.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said, bowing down.

"Mr. Kern, I would like to introduce their class representative, Sakura Kinomoto." Sam said, motioning towards Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kern." Sakura said, bowing, which was probably a big mistake, since she exposed the hole in the wall.

As soon as Sakura realized, she was already facing a very amused looking teachers.

"What's with the wall?" Mr. Kern asked, raising an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes Sakura," Sam said. "What happened to the wall?" As if she didn't know anything.

"I… uh… I… that is…" She stuttered. "I _might have_ punched it a tad bit too hard." She smiled an uncertain smile and shrugged.

"Ah. You mean you lost your temper." Sam said, the amusement still evident in her voice. "Again. What was it last time Ms. Kinomoto? Mike Millie's nose?"

Sakura cringed at the memory. "Well actually, I didn't loose my temper then."

_**Flashback**_

_Two weeks back…_

_Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the hallway to their lockers._

"_Ooh! I can't believe Meryl asked me to make the costumes! I'm so excited!" Tomoyo said, clasping her hands together, stars in her eyes. "I've read the script and it is just so nice! Well, the part of it that's done. It's still a work in progress you know."_

_Sakura just shook her head. "Of course she's going to ask you! Who else could do a better job tha-"_

_She was cut of by a noise down the hall. _

_They quickly grabbed their things and made their way to the front of the growing crowd._

"_Who the heck do you think you are?!" Mike Millie said, glaring down at his ex-girlfriend, Michelle. "Why'd you go out with Hiirigazawa last night? Huh? Why?!"_

_His hold on Michelle's wrist was so tight that her eyes started to water. "Could you let go of my hand? It hurts." She asked, her voice quivering. _

"_Bitch! I asked you a question!" Mike said, tightening his grip on her a little bit more. _

"_Ow!" Michelle yelped as tears streamed down her face. "You said it was over, remember? You broke up with me asshole! So just leave me alone!" _

_Her eyes widened in realization of what she just said._

"_Why you-" _

_Michelle closed her eyes and waited for Mike's palm to connect with her face. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and found Sakura standing between them, holding Mike's free arm._

"_The hell?!" Mike said, glaring at Sakura. _

_Sakura just shrugged. "She asked you to leaver her alone."_

"_Why couldn't you mind your own business Kinomoto?" Mike said, claiming his hand back and shoving Michelle to the lockers. "But because you got in the middle, it's now between the two of us too."_

_Tomoyo quickly went to the girl and looked at Sakura frighteningly. "Sakura…"_

"_I'm really sorry…" Michelle said, crying on Tomoyo's shirt. "Because of me Sakura's going to get it."_

_Tomoyo looked at the girl as if she were crazy. "I'm not scared because of Mike, I'm scared FOR Mike."_

_Michelle looked at Tomoyo. "What?"_

"_Of course she's my business Millie." Sakura said coolly._

"_What?" Mike turned to look at Michelle. "So you swing that way? Do you go after gay people too?" _

_Michelle looked horrified. _

"_Oh my god." Sakura shook her head. "You're more stupid than I thought. _I'm _her class representative and no one messes with those who are under my leadership." _

"_Well… no one except me." Mike said, punching Sakura. _

_Sakura caught his fist and aimed hers in his face, which made him stagger backwards a few feet away. Mike quickly covered his nose, and at discovering blood, he charged at Sakura, who easily threw him on his back. Mike groaned in pain and tried to get up. Sakura went to him and squatted in front of him, her feet on either side of his thighs. She pulled on his tie so that they were face to face. _

"_You remember what I said, lover boy." Sakura said. "Or next time, I might just make you useless to your future wife." She whispered looking pointedly at his trousers, making sure that he knew what she meant. After that, she shoved him to the floor and looked up at his friends. "Bring him to the clinic. I don't think his nose will ever be the same, but all he needs is rest for a few days. He'll be able to play next week's game too."_

_All that said, she turned to Tomoyo and nodded at her. "I'll be in the principal's office."_

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura pouted. "Hey! I was doing the school a favor!"

"By taking out the school's star basketball player?" Sam pointed out, now grinning openly.

"He did get to play during the game didn't he?" Sakura said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes. Yes he did. Now, I think we just wasted fifteen minutes of your learning time." Sam looked at her watch and addressed Mr. Kern. "I believe the children are supposed to have math now."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically; relieved they got off the topic.

"Okay Ms. Mead." Mr. Kern said, heading to the teacher's table. "You may go back to your seat now Ms. Kinomoto."

"It's Sakura sir." Sakura grinned and returned to her seat.

"I believe you ended up with functions?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I can't believe you lost your temper…again." Eriol said, shaking his head. "AND you punched the wall. What's it going to be next time? The window?"

The group was currently in the pool area where Sakura and Eriol trained everyday after school… that is if they didn't have a mission.

"If you don't shut up, next time, I swear I'll make sure you and Tomoyo will never have kids." Sakura whispered, low enough only for the two of them to hear, and glared at him.

Eriol flushed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Are they always like that?" Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Yup."

"What do you think it means?!" Sakura shouted, getting most of the people's attention.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to their bickering. Okay, break it up people!" Tomoyo said, stepping between them and shoving her hands in their faces, forcing them both backwards and away from each other. "You're attracting unwanted attention."

A whistle blew, signaling for the varsity team to start stretching.

"Syaoran and I will be sitting in the bleachers." Tomoyo said, grabbing Syaoran's arm and dragging him to the bleachers.

Another whistle blow was heard and the swimmers stopped what they were doing to listen to their coach.

Out of the 15 swimmers who are part of the varsity team, there are only three girls: Sakura, Shara Lee, and Alyza McKenzie.

"Listen up people! Today, we're only going to be doing time trials, okay? We need to find out how much you've improved since the start of the school year." **(A/N: Okay, since I don't know what month school starts in Japan, I'll follow our schedule here okay? That means they start classes in June and it's currently September, okay? Hope you don't mind :D)** Coach Mick **(Trish :D)** said looking at his swimmers. "Those of you who will give me a time slower than your personal best, will be kicked off the team, understood?"

"Yes Coach!" The swimmers said in unison.

"Good. Dress up and be back in five." Coach Mick said, turning around to talk to his assistant coach, Mickey.

When the swimmers came back, they all lined up in their respective lanes, three swimmers per lane.

"I want you all to give me 500 free, 400 back, 300 breast, and 200 fly, warm up." At his whistle, the first person in line dove, to be followed by the next swimmer five meters later. **(When the coach gives them numbers, say 500 free, that means, 500 meters freestyle, which is 10 laps in an Olympic size pool and 20 laps in a 25m pool)**

As soon as the last swimmer finished the warm up, their coach blew the whistle again, signaling for them to get out the pool. Whistles could be heard as the three girls got out of the pool. Shara and Alyza just rolled their eyes and ignored them while Sakura turned to give them the finger.

"Is she always that vulgar?" Syaoran asked uncertainly.

"Only when it's called for." Tomoyo answered, getting her video camera from her bag. "I really love it when they sprint. It gives me an excuse to use my trusty camera to get Sakura on video." She said, stars in her eyes. "Well, not that I don't use it even without an excuse… oh well!"

Syaoran sweat dropped and turned back to the swimmers.

"50 meters free style. Lane one: Sakura. Lane two: Mark. Lane three: Yuichi. Lane four: Koichi. Lane five: Daryl." Coach Mick shouted. "Get to your positions!"

Sakura headed to the lane where the diving block was numbered one.

"On your mark, get set," _Prrrttt!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Sakura's POV)**

"You were awesome today Sakura!" Shara said, giving me a high five.

"As usual." Alyza said, giving me a high five too.

The three of us, Shara, Alyza, and myself, were currently in the locker room, fresh out of training.

"Well, you guys weren't that bad either." I said.

I took off my cap and goggles and submerged them in cold water.

"So," I started. "What events are you guys joining for next week's competition?"

"I'm not sure yet." Alyza shrugged. "I might only do sprints, no long distance swimming for me."

"I'm hopeless in sprinting." Shara said, tossing her goggles and cap into the cold water as well. "I'm better at long distances."

I groaned. "You guys are so lucky." I stepped into the shower and turned it on to full blast. "Coach wants…no actually, _requires_ me to go all events next week. He says that it's about time I do."

"Well, he only said that 'cause you bailed out on the last two competitions at the start of the school year." Shara pointed out. "By the way, why _did_ you bail out?"

"I was sick, remember?" I lied. Truth was, I was on a mission. On both days. Emergencies, actually: gangs causing troubles in town.

"Really?" Alyza asked. "I thought I heard you tell Coach that you had a project you had to finish?"

I mentally slapped myself and quickly thought. "Um…that was the other one."

"Oh." They both chorused.

I sighed, feeling relieved that they bought it.

I was finished showering when my cell phone rang.

"Kinomoto." I said, slipping on my earphones.

"Sakura, I want you and Eriol up here in ten. I have a new mission for you." The person on the other line said. "Yell at Eriol for me while you're at it. He isn't answering his cell phone."

"Yes mother." I said when I got a questioning look from my two friends. "I'll remember to eat."

"I expect the two of you to be here, understood?"

I quickly changed into my uniform, a black skirt and black long sleeved Oxford; I loosely hung my snow-white tie around my neck and shoved my cream vest into my duffle bag.

"I've got to go guys." I said, picking up my stuff and slipping on my gold slippers. "I still have A LOT of homework. See you when I see you!"

Not waiting for their replies, I dashed out of the locker room and quickly scanned the bleachers for the blue-haired dude Sammy wanted me to shout at. I saw him flirting with Angela, a girl I knew from the advance chemistry class I take.

"Eriol!" I shouted, gaining both of their attentions. "WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOU PHONE ERIOL HIIRIGAZAWA?! Your _mother_ called me. She wants to see us _now_."

Eriol's eyes widened as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Oh shit." He said, as he scrolled down through missed calls. "Um… Angela, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

When a mere peck on the lips became a heated kiss, I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed his wrist and started running to the principal's office.

When we reached the familiar oak doors, we stop.

"Do you think…" I said, looking at Eriol.

"Ummm…" Eriol muttered, looking back at me. "Maybe _you_ should go first."

"Hell no!" I said, pushing him towards the door. A bit too hard though, that he ended up sprawled on the floor covered in rotten eggs.

"Oh gross." The smell was so overwhelming that _I_ ended up sprawled on the bathroom floor, my face over the toilet, with Tomoyo rubbing my back.

"I think… I just lost my _lunch_." I said.

"But you didn't eat lunch Sakura." Tomoyo looked at me strangely.

"That's my point!" I splashed cold water on my face and dried it with the face towel Tomoyo handed me.

"Come on." Tomoyo put the face towel in the laundry hamper next to the sink. "Sammy said she has something important for us to do."

I nodded and followed her out the door.

**(Normal POV)**

"Okay." Sam said as the four spies settled down comfortably on the couch. "I called you four here for an important mission. More important than the last one, at that."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances while Eriol and Syaoran kept their poker face on, not showing any emotion.

"Two weeks ago, Hiroshika Mina, a Junior from Tokyo Academy, died." Sam handed them a file. "She supposedly hanged herself in the bathroom because her boyfriend, Hino Kio, broke up with her a week before." **(A/N: I'm just making up names, okay?)**

"So you mean to tell me that this innocent looking girl here," Sakura held up a picture of a girl with pale white skin, dirty blond hair, and azure eyes. "Killed herself?" Sam nodded. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly!"

The other three nodded in agreement.

Sam continued. "Just yesterday, another girl was found dead in the bathroom, in the same position as Ms. Hiroshika was when she died." She pulled out another file and handed it to Sakura. "Dy Yumi."

Sakura opened the file and looked at the picture.

It was a school photo of a girl with beautiful brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a black head band on, and her eyes were under half-rimmed rectangular glasses.

"Why'd she kill herself?" Syaoran asked, looking over Sakura's shoulder to look at the picture.

"She got an eighty-seven in a test." Sam said.

Eriol looked up at her. "That's it?"

She shrugged. "Apparently, she never got a grade lower than ninety in a test ever since she entered high school."

Syaoran looked up from over Sakura's shoulder. "Anyone else?"

Sam produced another folder and handed the next one to Syaoran. "Maxine Yang. Half- American, half- Japanese. Found this morning in her bathroom… hanged like the two other girls. "

Syaoran opened the folder and examined the picture.

It was a blond haired girl with blue eyes. Her naturally curly hair was draped over her shoulders.

"Reason?" Eriol asked.

"Undetermined. She isn't what you'd call popular. She was a dead kid." When the four just looked at her, she explained a bit more. "You know, quiet, inactive kids who don't have friends? Someone you don't notice in the hallways. Let's just say, she wasn't what you call friendly."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Are you sure these girls killed themselves? They look like the type who wouldn't _have_ time to kill themselves."

Sam shrugged. "That's why I called you four down here."

The four looked up from what they were reading.

"The school authorities think that it wasn't mere coincidence that the three 'suicides' were identical." She said. "They think that someone is killing these kids."

"So…" Sakura started.

"So, I want Sakura and Syaoran to go undercover at Tokyo Academy to investigate the crimes, get the inside scoop." The two nodded. "Eriol, I want you to ready the equipment they'll need for this mission. Give them stuff that's easy to carry. I don't want anything too big and noticeable." Eriol nodded. "And Tomoyo, I want a full background check on the two girls. I want everything smallest detail. I also want you to find out what they were doing 24 hours before the said time of death and try to find out what their schedule was for the next few days. Basically, anything you can find." Tomoyo nodded.

Sam stood up and the four followed suit.

"Sakura, Syaoran, the two of you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon for Tokyo. Be at HQ at eight-thirty so we can go over your aliases and other stuff you need. Be sure to pack light. Other things you might need will be provided." She nodded and headed for her private office. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Get a good nights rest, all of you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(In the house)**

"I think Sammy's hiding something from us." Tomoyo remarked as she took a small heap of rice and placed it on her plate with a couple of meat balls.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"There's this strange glint in her eyes, like she's happy about something." Tomoyo answered. "And she's not letting us in on the secret!"

"Well Tomoyo," Sakura said, finally settling down on her chair beside Syaoran. "There are just some things old Sammy can't tell us."

Syaoran swallowed his food before joining in. "How old is she anyway?"

"She told us that your mother and she are old friends." Tomoyo said. "College friends, I think."

"Really? I thought she's only twenty-five or something. How old is Aunt Yelan, Syaoran? Forty-five?"

"Forty-two." Syaoran answered.

"I heard Sammy graduated high school at twelve, pre-law at sixteen, and got her board at twenty-two." Sakura said.

The others were wide-eyed.

"How'd she manage that?" Syaoran asked, trying to do the math.

"Hmm… if my sources are correct, when she was five, in the morning she went to a kindergarten and in the afternoon, she took more advance classes." Sakura shrugged. "All I know is that she's a super genius."

"You know, in the years we've been with Sammy, we never celebrated her birthday." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe she doesn't like making a big deal out of her age." Sakura shrugged. "Many people don't."

After clearing out the plates and washing the dishes, the four went up and got ready for bed, fully knowing that they all had a big day ahead of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay, that wasn't much of an ending, huh?

Did you like this chapter 6 better or the first one?

I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough…school just got in the way, and I've been trying to keep my grades the way they are…not that I'm failing or anything…and I hate memorization and my mind went into hibernation mode for a while…and we just had our annual recital, and everything…and well, I just hope you guys forgive me for being SOO late…anyway…hope you keep reading my story despite my VERY reoccurring writer's block! :D

REVIEWS please!

Lovelots,

Merylin

_P.S. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and the old chapter 6! :D_

_Sabby14_

_Gemgembo_

_Faerie.sakura_

_Kaipanther_

_JuniperScaymoore_

_DragonGirl_

_Merylin'sbestfriend_

_Everyday-snowangel_

_Angel of smiles_

_Rosedreamer101_

_.3.scary.bananas._

_Thank you very much! _


	8. Coincidence

COINCIDENCE

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

_**COINCIDENCE **_

"Hmm… if my sources are correct, when she was five, in the morning she went to a kindergarten and in the afternoon, she took more advance classes." Sakura shrugged. "All I know is that she's a super genius."

"You know, in the years we've been with Sammy, we never celebrated her birthday." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe she doesn't like making a big deal out of her age." Sakura shrugged. "Many people don't."

After clearing out the plates and washing the dishes, the four went up and got ready for bed, fully knowing that they all had a big day ahead of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, at exactly eight-thirty, Syaoran and Sakura entered Sam's office through large oak double doors.

"We're here." Sakura said, announcing their arrival. She was wearing khaki

"Good morning Sakura, Syaoran." Sam was facing the window with the back of her chair facing the two spies when they entered. When their footsteps stopped, she waved her right hand, motioning for them to sit down. A few seconds passed before she turned her chair to face them. "I trust you both had a good nights rest." The two nodded. "Very well, let's get down to business."

She opened the top drawer to her right and took out two envelopes. She handed one to Sakura and the other to Syaoran.

"These are your papers. The two of you will be cousins. Sakura will be Li Keiko, and Syaoran will be… Li Syaoran." Sam turned her chair around once more and to the ceiling high window.

"What?" Syaoran said, shock written all over his face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her brows furrowed together, confused.

With her back still facing them, she answered. "Syaoran here is a public figure. We can't hide THAT fact from the public. Once he sets foot on the school grounds, he'll be easily recognized." When the two didn't say anything, she continued. "I don't think there's a disguise Syaoran can pull off, especially when his fan club sees him." Sam turned around. "It'll be hard for the two of you to make explanations as to why his alias looks like _the _Syaoran Li, the prince of China, voted number one in Cise's 50 most beautiful people in Asia and heir to Li Corporations and other businesses around the world."

"We could always say that it's coincidence." Sakura said, shrugging.

"It would be too much of a coincidence then." Sam answered.

Syaoran frowned. "If I were to go there as myself, what's my excuse?"

Sam smiled. "You're visiting a dying relative and you can't afford leaving school. Don't worry; I've arranged everything you'll need, though it might take a week or two to finish this mission."

"NO!" Sakura shouted, standing up and banging the table during the process.

"Do you have a problem with that Sakura?" Sam asked arching an eyebrow.

"YES!" Sakura started pacing. "The swim team's going to have a competition next week! I can't afford to miss this one too! I mean, I already missed the first two competitions, but that was nothing! THIS, yes, THIS competition is one of the most important competitions. This is where the qualifiers for the regional competition will be selected. And coach already told me that if I didn't show up next week he'll kick me out! What do I do?" She finished her little 'speech' and plopped down on her seat.

"You could always come back Friday afternoon so you could go with the team to the competition's venue the next morning." Sam said calmly.

"Oh." With a solution in hand, Sakura sat up straighter on her chair.

"The two of you will be staying at the dorm beside the school. Syaoran, you'll be rooming with Kobayashi Ichigo, the student body president of Tokyo Academy's high school department, and Sakura, you'll be roommates with Suzuki Akira, his vice-president." Sam said. "Your uniforms will be in the bags we've arranged for the two of you. Now, your equipment."

She pressed a button on her computer and her oak top desk flipped, revealing a metal surface. She pressed another button and it parted sideways **(A/N: think totally spies :D)**.

"You will get a pair of glasses. Eriol modified yours last night Sakura." She held up a pair of black half-rimmed eyeglasses. "They're voice activated computers. All the files that you will need, school records etc. will be available for viewing. It also has a video recorder, a 14 mega pixel camera and voice recorder. You will also be able to contact headquarter and each other with these." She put it down. "You will get two Walther PPK guns, one for you to carry and the other to keep, in case of emergencies. These rings are laser rings. You could tell them that these are your clan rings. And these," she said, picking up a cigarette lighter. "are mini bombs." She flicked the switch (if that's what you call it) and instead of flames, a small capsule came up. "The explosion this will cause is enough to break through five inch concrete and metal locks, including, bronze, silver, gold, titanium, and stainless steel. But I don't think it works on vaults and such." Sam chuckled. "This retractable pen, on the other hand, is a tracking device. You take the bottom half, aim, and fire." Sam pressed the clip. A red blinking light suddenly appeared on Sakura's shirt. "You could track it down using the glasses."

"So basically, those glasses could do anything a computer can do." Sakura stated. "Does it have internet?"

Sam nodded. "Anywhere."

"THAT…is awesome." Syaoran said, taking his pair.

"Okay. Enough about the glasses, back to the gadgets." Sam said. "Now the last gadget I will be giving you is experimental. It's another one of my new projects. It's called the MOD or the Memory Obliterating Device. Its name is self-explanatory. It's supposed to make a person forget the events that happened fifteen-minutes before this device was used. I'm still working on making the time adjustable. We've tested it on criminals and it works. The only side effect as of now is their tendency to fall asleep after, but we're not yet sure about the long term. So I suggest that you use this one sparingly." She leaned in closer and whispered. "I told Eriol I won't let you guys use it, but I have a feeling you might need it."

"So… where is this gadget?" Sakura asked.

In reply, Sam opened the bottom drawer to her right and pulled out two metal boxes roughly ten inches in length, two inches in width and an inch in height. "The MOD is highly sensitive, so make sure not to drop it or it will be activated." She took one box and opened it, revealing a metal tube with a black line in the middle with a white button underneath it and three red LEDs above the line (think MIB). "Wear your glasses and press the button on the right part of the frame, that'll transform them to sun glasses, I'll demonstrate the MOD."

"Do we have to wear them when we use that?" Syaoran asked, inspecting the glasses.

"You see, the MO in MOD, is caused by the light that it will emit. So if you want to loose memory of the last fifteen minutes of your life, be my guest." Sam picked up the MOD, glasses in place. "Ready?"

The two slipped their glasses and nodded.

"Here goes." She pressed the button. "Three, two, one. Say cheese!" As she counted down, each LED lit up and when all were lit up, a blinding white light appeared, like the flash of a camera. "Impressive huh?" Sam said, putting the MOD back. **(A/N: LEDs are what you call those little light bulbs you usually see in toy police car's sirens etc.)**

"That's it?" Syaoran asked, taking off his glasses.

Sam nodded. "That's it."

After collecting the gadgets, Sakura looked at her watch: fifteen before ten. "When do we leave?"

She stood up and motioned for them to follow her. "I was feeling very cheery today, that I saw to it that you both had separate rides. Just because." She dangled a car key in each hand.

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO! It's ready?" She said and squealed. She made a grab for the one on the right but Sam snatched it back before she got a hold of it.

"Hmph." Sakura's shoulder's slumped at the prospect of waiting.

They entered an elevator and Sam pressed a button. When the elevator reached the lowest level, the level where they parked cars for missions, they were greeted by a sight that made Sakura squeal once again. She raced for the black motorcycle parked in the right side of the room.

"I get to ride it at last!" She said, hopping on to the back of the bike. "It's finished!"

"What's the fuss all about?" Syaoran asked, confused. "Don't you have a green one at home?"

Sakura looked up from her inspecting and shook her head. "This isn't a normal bike. Sammy modified it especially for me."

"It was a birthday gift." Sam clarified. "It's five months late, actually."

"So what does it do?" Syaoran asked, looking the bike over.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Sakura smirked and grabbed the keys from Sam, crushing her into a bear hug. "Thanks Sammy!"

Sam tossed Syaoran the keys to the other vehicle in room, a red convertible. "That means, you get the car then."

"It's cool." Syaoran said, hopping in to the convertible. "Always wanted a red one you know."

"Okay, the GPS monitors in your vehicles will direct you to Tokyo Academy. I expect you two to be there before your afternoon classes, that's when I told the director you'll be starting."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You're campus is really big you know." Sakura stared in awe, clutching her helmet under her right arm, as she took in the buildings that surrounded the campus. They were currently standing at the main entrance of the school, meeting with the school director Yamamoto Makoto, the high school department's student body president Kobayashi Ichigo, and his vice president Suzuki Akira. "I've never seen a school THIS big."

Suzuki Akira has long black hair, slightly tanned skin and black eyes while Kobayashi Ichigo has blond hair, deep blue eyes, and very pale skin.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kobayashi-san, Suzuki-san." Syaoran said, bowing down. "And I'm grateful to you Yamamoto-sama for letting us stay here for the weeks that we are going to be here."

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. "We are grateful for your kind consideration, Yamamoto-sama." She said. "And it's an honor to meet both of you."

"The pleasure is all ours, Li-sans." Mr. Yamamoto said, bowing, along with Ichigo and Akira. "I hope the time you spend here at Tokyo Academy will be a…memorable one." He said, giving them both a warm smile. "I must warn you though, Li-san. Our students could…overreact when they see you."

"There's an understatement." Akira muttered under her breath, trying to hide a smirk.

"Well, I must get going. I have a meeting in ten minutes. Akira and Ichigo here will make sure that you are both settled in before they give you a tour of our school." Mr. Yamamoto said. "If you'll excuse me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How do I look?" Sakura twirled around in front of Akira for inspection.

She was wearing the school's uniform: A white, turtle-neck button down polo, dark green tie, black blazer, and a black skirt. **(If you want to know how that looks, go to my multiply site… merylincise :D)**

"Good." Akira chuckled. "Come on. The guys are waiting downstairs."

Sakura grabbed her book bag and Akira's hand and ran down stairs. When they reached the reception hall, the hall between the dorms, Ichigo and Syaoran was already there, patiently waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, waving her free hand. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Aren't you always?" Syaoran said jokingly. "You should be more punctual Keiko."

Sakura looked like a child who was scolded for eating cookies before dinner. "Yes grandmother."

Syaoran glared at her and Sakura only stuck out her tongue.

Akira and Ichigo laughed at the two and started heading outside. "Okay children. Stop fighting, we still have a tour to get to you know."

The two stopped being childish and followed them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"The quadratic formula, again, is negative b plus minus the square root of b minus four a, c all over two a. So, using that formula, who can answer this pr-"A knock interrupted the middle-aged teacher.

Half of the class was asleep, while the others were busy passing notes, doodling in their notebooks, or pretending to listen, but actually daydreaming. Boredom is one way to say it.

"Class, today we'll be having two new students." The teacher droned. "Let's all make them feel welcome, shall we?"

This did nothing to perk up the class up.

"Li Keiko and Li Syaoran."

When the teacher mentioned Syaoran's name, all the girls stopped what they were doing.

Sakura entered and smiled at the class. "It's nice to meet you all!"

She was waiting for Syaoran to say something when she realized that he wasn't beside her, but still outside the door. She sighed and looked at the teacher. "One second?" When he nodded, she went outside and closed the door.

"What was that?!" Sakura whispered fiercely. "Why won't you come in?"

"I'm scared." Syaoran said, looking nervous.

"Scared?" Sakura laughed. "The great Li Syaoran is _scared _of a bunch of girls? And boys." She added as an after thought. "Don't make me haul you." She sighed again and shook her head. "Fine. I won't let _anyone_ get within five meters of you, okay?"

Syaoran sighed in relief and nodded.

"Come on." With that, she opened the door and practically pushed him inside.

"Um… hi?" Syaoran said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nice to meet you all?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S LI SYAORAN!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay, you might be wondering why the students at JIS didn't react that way to Syaoran's arrival…let's just say that their more…civilized…and controlled.. :D… anyway, hope you liked this chapter! :P…

Gotta go! I'm watching AI… :D… GO DAVID COOK!

Lovelots,

Merylin

p.s. REVIEW! :P


	9. Reasons part 1

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

**Note:** Okay, so, because of certain circumstances, **the Bitch** will not come out until **very** later in the story… :D… but, of course, the original **Bitch** will be replaced by a new one, everyone, meet **the Dumb Blond**! I know, very cliché, but I needed someone to be bratty, and bitchy, and spoiled, and rich, and pretty, and hated, and loved, and, you know, the stereotypical Barbie doll… not that I'm saying that Barbie's bratty, and bitchy, and spoiled, and rich, and hated… because, personally, I like Barbie… OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…right? :D…anyway… I won't waste another minute blabbering… here's the eighth chapter!

_**REASONS part 1**_

"Scared?" Sakura laughed. "The great Li Syaoran is _scared _of a bunch of girls? And boys." She added as an after thought. "Don't make me haul you." She sighed again and shook her head. "Fine. I won't let _anyone_ get within five meters of you, okay?"

Syaoran sighed in relief and nodded.

"Come on." With that, she opened the door and practically pushed him inside.

"Um… hi?" Syaoran said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nice to meet you all?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S LI SYAORAN!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The afternoon sun has begun to set. The students of Tokyo Academy were slowly making their way back to their respective dorms. The wind was blowing the trees lightly, making the leaves rustle. The birds were twittering, making the atmosphere seem serene. But that serenity was suddenly broken by howls of pain coming from the boys' dormitory.

"What the- OW!" Syaoran cried when Sakura touched a deep scratch on his left arm. He tried to snatch his arm back, but Sakura held on firmly.

"If you quit moving around, it might not hurt that much!" Sakura said, pulling roughly at his arm and inspecting the wound once again.

"Well, if you didn't just STAND there when I was being ambushed, this wouldn't have happened." Syaoran retorted.

Sakura just glared at him, remembering the incident earlier. **(I just love flashback, have you noticed? :D)**

_Flashback_

"_OH MY GOSH! IT'S LI SYAORAN!" _

_Suddenly, all the girls were all over him. _

"_SA- KEIKO!" Syaoran shouted, trying to get the girls' prying hands off of him. "Help me!"_

_But Sakura didn't hear anything. "Hiro?" She whispered quietly and uncertainly, looking at a green haired boy seated in the far corner of the classroom, staring out the window. _

_As if hearing her calling him, the boy raised his head and looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment, lifeless gray eyes met sorrowful green orbs and for a moment, the world seemed to freeze, but he just looked away and continued to stare outside the window as if he didn't know her. As soon as he looked away, Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. _

'_I am not going to cry. He might not even be Hiro. He's…dead, remember?' She thought, almost choking at the thought of his death. 'He just looks like him, that's all.'_

"_KEIKOOOO!" A voice stopped her train of thoughts. "HELP ME!"_

_Sakura looked around for Syaoran and took one look at the crowd of girls beside her and pulled out a hand that was sticking out… Lo and behold, Syaoran came out, covered in small scratches and a few bruises here and there, but what caught her attention was the deep scratch on his arm. When the girls realized that Syaoran was no longer in the circle, they turned and looked at Sakura, who had Syaoran cowering behind her. When the group was about to pounce on them, Sakura merely raised her right arm in front of her and glared at the girls. _

"_Sorry. No one is allowed within five feet of radius of Li Syaoran from now on." She said._

"_Whatcha gonna do about it bitch?" A blond girl with blue eyes said, most likely the leader, said, giving Sakura a once-over. "There is only one you and more us."_

"_There's only one of you and many of us." Sakura corrected. __**(A/N: The girl's dumb, but I didn't know the 'wrong' form of that sentence…and my friend suggested I use that. :D)**_

"_Whatever." The girl said, making a face. __**(A/N: You know the face when bitches say that. Try to imagine)**_

"_You want to find out?" Sakura said, obviously serious. _

_The girl smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you just want him for yourself."_

"_Well, you don't know better, do you?" Sakura raised an eye brow at her. _

"_Why you-!"_

"_There will be no fighting in my classroom." The teacher said. "Girls, go back to your seats."_

_When everyone was back in their seats, the teacher turned to the new students. "Syaoran, why don't you sit behind Itou Hiro? And Keiko, you can sit beside Syaoran." The two nodded and headed to their seats._

_End Flashback_

"It's none of your business." Sakura said. "You should wash this first before I put a bandage."

Syaoran stood up and went to the bathroom. "What happened anyway?"

"It's… it's nothing." Sakura said. She picked up her glasses and contacted HQ.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo answered. "I HAVE AWESOME NEWS!"

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura said, half-heartedly. "Um… before we go to your 'awesome news'," She said, making air quotes. "I want you to do something for me, will ya? It's not connected to the case… personal reasons."

"Um… sure. What do you need?"

"I want you to run a background check on Itou Hiro-"

Sakura heard commotion from the other side. She guessed Tomoyo sprayed her coffee on Eriol.

"_Tomoyo!" _An exasperated Eriol shouted. _"I just bought this shirt!"_

"_Sorry!" _Tomoyo said. "I'm sorry Sakura. But did you just ask me to do a background check on your…" Tomoyo stopped, not knowing how to say it.

"Dead fiancé, yes." Sakura said, nonchalantly. "And also on Yamamoto Isabella. Just send me _everything _you'll find by email. Thanks." Sakura hung up before Tomoyo could reply.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"Uhuh. Right. I believe you."

"As if I care if you don't." Sakura glared, grabbing his arm once again.

Syaoran pretended to be hurt by the comment. "Ouch. Pierced me in the heart, you did."

Sakura just continued to glare as she applied cream and bandaged it up. "Okay. That's done. Now, let's review the case."

Syaoran nodded, settling in front of Sakura cross legged, and grabbing the files.

"According to the police reports, the three girls were all found in the bathroom in their respective dorm rooms."

"Okay, we already know that."

"Hiroshika Mina was found two weeks ago by her roommate, Hino Mia, her boyfriend's younger sister, at five-thirty in the morning. Said she had a severe headache the day before, so she went to bed at six forty-five, and when she woke up, Hiroshika's bed was made and she thought that her roommate had… _spent the night_, with her brother, only to find her in the bathroom. Time of death was approximately three to four hours before the body was found. Nothing was found in the scene that indicated that a murder took place, no fingerprints, no hair, no blood, but the autopsy report said that there were strangle marks in her neck. Police said that she may have tried to strangle herself before deciding to just hang herself. They also found vodka in her stomach. Seems like she was drunk.

"Dy Yumi was, as you know, found the day before yesterday, by her sister Dy Shinizuka, at twelve twenty-eight. Dy had a high fever that morning and didn't go to classes, so her sister made her lunch, and when she knocked, no one answered. On her fifth knock, she tried the door, only to find it open, and when she didn't find her in bed, she looked in the washroom and found her there, already dead. Time of death was an hour to three hours before. Again, nothing was found to indicate murder, but the autopsy report said that there were, again, strangle marks on her neck.

"The latest victim, Maxine Yang, was found yesterday morning at ten fifty-eight, by her homeroom teacher, Yu Yuna, who decided to check on her when she didn't show up for class. The roommate, Yamazaki Rika, said that when she left this morning at seven thirty, Maxine was already done taking a bath and was finishing her paper and told her to go on ahead. Maxine was also hung, and had strangle marks on her neck, but there was a bruise forming on her cheek, and the autopsy said that she may have been punched by a _man_ because the knuckle print that was left was too big for it to be a girl. But other than that, there were no prints, no hair, no what-so-ever. Oh! But they did say that the victim tried to fight off her attacker."

Sakura looked up from the patch of rug she was staring at. "How do they know that?"

"She had a bump on her head and other bruises that indicated that they, the killer and Maxine Yang, sparred before she was killed… rather, strangled." Syaoran said, reading through the files again to make sure he didn't leave anything.

"So that means that Maxine knew that her killer was up to no good." Sakura said.

Syaoran shrugged and looked at her. "If that's so, then she _knew_ who her attacker was."

Sakura thought for a moment. _If she tried to fight off her attacker…_ "Doesn't mean she knew him." She muttered. "What about the other two, did they find bruises in their skin?"

Syaoran looked at the files again and shook his head.

Sakura sighed and looked at her watch. "It's seven. Why don't we sleep on this? We'll talk about this tomorrow." Syaoran nodded. "Do you mind if I bring these to my room? I wanna read through them again after dinner."

Syaoran shrugged. "Be my guest. I've read through it over and over and over again. I didn't find anything unusual."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What'll you have?" Akira asked Sakura as they got their trays and stood in line in the cafeteria for dinner.

The two roommates have already changed out of their uniforms and were wearing casual clothes. Akira was wearing a black mini skirt, a red long-sleeved shirt, and flip-flops. Sakura on the other hand was wearing black cargo pants tucked in her black boots **(A/N: not the heeled ones…I found one in Skechers and I fell in love with it…)**, and a plain white shirt.

"I think I'll have chicken wings, and a big glass of orange juice." Sakura said. "And maybe a Caesar salad with extra bacon bits, a big slice of pizza, and maybe a blueberry muffin."

Akira looked at her, clearly amused.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Akira shook her head. "It's just that, I haven't seen a girl with such a big appetite in a long time."

"Huh."

"You see… most of the girls here are all conscious of their figure." Akira explained. "They all want to look like Yamamoto Isabella."

"The dumb blond?" Sakura asked, raising an eye brow.

"That's her." Akira smiled. "She's the most popular kid in the whole school. Her parents own a big company and every year, they donate a large amount of money to the school. That's why the principal and most of the teachers favor her. Though… not everyone likes her. Some of us actually see her for what she truly is."

Sakura nodded, grabbing her tray full of food, and followed Akira to a table where two girls sat.

"Hey guys!" Akira greeted the three, who looked up from the magazine they were reading.

"Hey Akira!" They greeted back.

"I want to introduce you guys to Li Keiko, a transfer student."

"Oh! You're that girl who talked back at Yamamoto." A brown haired girl with warm brown eyes who was wearing a dark blue sweat shirt and white shorts stood up and extended her right hand. "Yamazaki Rika."

Sakura shook her hand, noting that her name was quite familiar. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Rei Lia!" A black haired girl with black eyes said cheerfully. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and jeans. "It's nice to meet you! Aren't you Li Syaoran's cousin?"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Sakura said. "And yes, that's me."

As the four sat down to eat, Ichigo approached their table and smiled at all of them.

"Hey girls." He said. "Would you mind if I steal Akira for a second? Student council stuff."

"Oh. Sure." Rika said with a knowing smile.

"Never mind us." Lia said with the same smile.

Sakura shrugged. "We won't mind."

Akira smiled, excused herself and went with Ichigo to the garden. When the couple was gone, Sakura's two companions laughed.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Sakura asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

The two looked at each other and then at Sakura.

"Don't you see Keiko?" Lia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"See what?"

"Ichigo has had a crush on Akira for the longest time, but she's too dense." Rika explained.

Sakura looked confused. "So?"

"So?!" Lia launched into another peel of giggles. "Ichigo's finally got the courage to ask her out! That's what."

Before anything they said could be processed, a beep from her pocket caught her attention.

"Ooh. Sorry girls, got to take this." Sakura stood up and practically ran to the garden. After looking for a secluded part where no one could possibly hear her, she took out her glasses and answered the call.

"Yo. Sakura here."

"Okay. This is just weird." A voice from the other side of the line said.

"What?" Sakura said, alarmed. "What's happening Tomoyo?"

"I did a background check on Itou Hiro, like you asked me to, and guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"He's alive, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Itou Hiro's alive."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay! Another chapter down! :D…well, truth is, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I got this feeling that I should end it there… :D… anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! :D

Lovelots,

Merylin

P.S. Thank you for everyone who's been reading and reviewing my story!

_Angel of smiles-_ hey cuz! Thanks so much for sticking with my story! And I reviewed your story too! Thanks a bunch for your support! Love ya cuz! :D

_Rondallagurl-_ Yea, me too. :P… didn't want to go against the status quo… :D…really? THANK YOU SO MUCH!

_Hikari Natsume-_ It's from MI3 :D… great movie!

_Rosedreamer101-_ The people at JIS are more civilized… :P…

_Destiny921-_ Thank you so much!

_Sabby14-_ here's the next chapter! AND DAVID COOK RULES! :P he's totally AI material :P his new song is nice, don't you think? (Time of my life by David Cook)

_JuniperScaymoore-_ Thank you! :D

_Merylin'sbestfriend-_ that's fine dude! :D thanks for your unlimited support :P :… I MISS YOU ALREADY! Love ya sis!

_Secretadmirer-_ :) bwahahahaha! Yes _secretadmirer_, there is a twist!! :D… you're good! I wonder why…smirks… HI DEA! :P ! love ya sis!

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! I love you guys! :P_

P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, okay?


	10. Reasons part 2

REASONS part 2

**PLAY**

Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto is part of DNGR. Syaoran Li is a new recruit. She's in high school. He's in high school. They're to audition for some play. But what happens when everything in Sakura's life is becoming the play itself? _This is my first fic. REVIEW!

Note: Hey there! Here's the ninth chapter, also the second part of REASONS!

_**REASONS part 2**_

Before anything they said could be processed, a beep from her pocket caught her attention.

"Ooh. Sorry girls, got to take this." Sakura stood up and practically ran to the garden. After looking for a secluded part where no one could possibly hear her, she took out her glasses and answered the call.

"Yo. Sakura here."

"Okay. This is just weird." A voice from the other side of the line said.

"What?" Sakura said, alarmed. "What's happening Tomoyo?"

"I did a background check on Itou Hiro, like you asked me to, and guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"He's alive, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Itou Hiro's alive."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her, waking her up from a nightmare, only, when she woke up, the nightmare didn't end.

She's been living a lie.

She felt her knees give in and she fell on her knees on the hard, cold ground. Willing herself not to cry, she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that this was just a dream. Better yet, a nightmare.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice brought her back to reality.

It was real. Her ex-fiancé was alive. Itou Hiro, the guy from her 'class', and the Itou Hiro from her past, was only one person.

'But how?' Sakura thought angrily. 'Didn't her sister tell me that he was dead?' Tears threatened to spill out now.

'_But you were never invited to the burial.' _The little voice in her head rationalized. _'You never even saw the body.'_

'Yea.' She thought bitterly. 'I never saw the body. Tamara told me that they were going to bury him here in Tokyo, and they moved the very next day.' Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now. 'I'm so stupid!'

"Sakura?" Tomoyo repeated. "You still there?"

Sakura shook her head, lifter her glasses and furiously wiped the tears away. "Y-yea, I'm still here. Don't worry." She said, sounding more convincing than she actually felt.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked concern evident in her voice. "I know this is such a big shocker. I coul-"

"No. No, I'm fine. Don't worry." She lied with a smile.

If Tomoyo noticed, she didn't say. "So, anyway, the other person? Yamamoto Isabella?"

"Yup?"

"She's the only daughter of Kia Silver and Yamamoto Negi, the owner of Yamamoto Corporation, one of the largest companies in the world. Her GPA is not so hot though, seems that she repeated kindergarten…wait, is that even possible?" Tomoyo chuckled. "The other information, I sent it to your email."

Sakura, who has calmed down by now, sighed. "Thanks Tomoyo."

"No prob… sis."

Sakura sat there for a while before she finally stood up made her way back. On her way to the cafeteria, she heard angry voices coming from behind a tree, in a secluded area. Curiosity enveloped her whole body. She sneaked and jumped up the tree. It was a clear night, but she couldn't make out who exactly was talking, all she knew was that it was a girl and a boy. The girl was backed up to tree with her hands on either side of her head, each held by the boy. She also noted that the voices were quite familiar.

"NO! Could you please get off me?" A female voice said angrily.

"Oh come on! I know you want this too." A male voice, rather lustfully.

Then a loud slap echoed into the silent night. Apparently, the girl managed to wiggle her right hand from the guy's grip.

"What the fuck?!" The guy said, letting go of the girl's other hand. "What was that for?!"

"That's what you get for being such a big jerk!" At that, the girl ran from the boy, who just… stood there, not trying to run after her even when she tripped on a root. When the girl was out of his sight, he did something that sent chills up Sakura's spine.

He smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Sakura came back from her 'spying' (or eavesdropping, as her conscience kept reminding her), Akira was gone, saying she was ill, according to Lia and Rika. So after finishing her food, and her conversation with the two students, Sakura made her way to her room, finding Akira fresh out of the shower, dressed in pink pajama bottoms and a sleeveless white shirt.

The dorm room was spacious: two single beds separated by a nightstand, two other nightstands on the other side of the beds, two study tables on the wall of each side of the room, two closets, two dressers, a mini fridge, the main door was on the left side and the door to the bathroom was directly in line with in on the right side. **(A/N: If you want to know what it looks like, go to my multiply site and look for the pictures for play… :D merylincise)**

"Hey Keiko." She said when Sakura entered the room.

"Hey there." Sakura greeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sakura noted that she seemed nervous about something, and her body was shaking a bit. She narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. "What did Ichigo want?"

"Nothing!" The defensive tone in her voice surprised Sakura. "I mean, nothing you might be interested in. He just wanted to know something about a… project the… uh… student council is currently working on."

Though she sounded convincing enough, Sakura caught her lie. Acting like she believed it, she shrugged and proceeded to her bed, but not before she saw Akira let go of the breath she's been holding. When Akira started to walk back to her bed, Sakura noticed that she was trying not to put pressure on her left leg.

"You don't have to hide it you know." Sakura said, walking to her drawers. Opening the top drawer, she took out her first aid kit and a towel.

She almost stumbled when Sakura said that. "Hide what?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"That you sprained your left ankle." Sakura approached her and bent down to examine her ankle.

"I did not sprain my ankle!" She said, but her ankle did not agree with that statement, because she accidentally put too much pressure on it, which left her on the floor, clutching her ankle in pain.

"Right. That's why you're sprawled on the floor. I believe you." Sakura said, getting up and putting ice in a zip lock. Going back to her patient, she placed the zip lock on Akira's swollen ankle, wrapping a bandage around it, so that it would stay in place. When Sakura was about to carry her to her bed, there was a knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Don't move." Sakura said, rather ordered. She went to the door and opened, coming face to face with a nervous looking Syaoran. "What do you want cuz?"

"You forgot this," He said, holding up her messenger bag. "in my room. Thought you might need it."

"There it is!" Sakura grabbed it and hugged it close. "Thanks cuz."

When he was about to leave, she suddenly remembered Akira. "Hey Sayoran, could you help me?" He looked at her questioningly. "My roommate sprained her ankle and I can't carry her to her bed." She said, moving aside for him to see Akira sitting on the floor with a bandage on her feet.

"It's okay Syaoran." **(A/N: First names right? :D) **She said, blushing in embarrassment. "I could stand up on my own."

"Do not move young lady!" Sakura ordered, sounding like a mother scolding her child, her eyes ablaze for more effect.

Syaoran shrugged and went to Akira. Placing one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back, Syaoran carried a blushing Akira to her bed.

"Thanks." Akira mumbled, bowing her head so that her hair hid her face.

"No prob." Syaoran said, going back outside.

When the door closed, Sakura went to Akira, who was amusingly very red. "What was that?!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at Sakura.

"What was what?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused (or acting genuinely confused anyway. "What did I do?" She said her eyes wide like an innocent child.

"You didn't have to ask him to carry me you know." She mumbled, placing her face in her hands.

"Well, would you have rather slept on the floor?" When Akira shook her head wildly, face still in her hands, Sakura nodded. "I didn't think so." Grabbing her towel, she placed it on a pillow and placed Akira's ankle on the toweled pillow. "You are not going to class tomorrow."

"What?!" Akira shouted. "I have a test tomorrow! Keiko, I have to go." She pleaded.

"No." Sakura firmly said. "You have to have this ice pack for twenty-four hours."

"Please Keiko?"

"No."

"Pretty please? I haven't missed a test ever!"

"There's always a first, right? Don't worry, I'll talk to your teacher. I'll also let you eat dinner with us."

Akira huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine."

That's when Sakura noticed it. She grabbed both Akira's hands and saw a few scratches on the back of it. "What's this? Where'd you get these?"

Akira tried to grab her hands back, but Sakura held firmly, looking at her in the eye. "I don't know." Another lie. "May I have my hand back?"

Sakura looked at the scratches, it wasn't something to be bothered about, but they were recent, like something you got when your hand was held against your will to a rough surface.

Then something clicked. The familiar voices, Akira's ankle and the scratches at the back of her hand, her nervousness, the lies… it all added up.

She let go of her hands spoke to Akira in a whispered voice. "I want you to sleep. Don't let anyone come in, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"JUST… just, don't okay?" Sakura whispered. "I have to speak to my cousin about something important. I'll come back as soon as I've sorted this matter up, okay?"

Akira nodded, clearly scared of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Sakura, still fully dressed, got her jacket and keys and went to the door. Before she stepped out, she looked over her shoulder at Akira. "I'll be back before curfew." She said.

Akira just nodded.

As Sakura was walking through the deserted corridors of the girls' dorm, she thought about the matter at hand. She didn't know if it was connected to the killings, but something told her that it was something important, something that shouldn't be ignored.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura pushed passed a half- naked Syaoran who was only wearing green boxers, and into their room. Their room was the same as the girls' only, they had green walls.

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran said, closing the door and facing Sakura. "Why?"

"He tried to rape Akira."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Okay... I wasn't expecting that."

"I got a call from Tomoyo, and when I was on my way back, I saw a couple fighting, and I kinda… eavesdropped." Sakura grinned guiltily. "Anyway, the guy had the girl backed up to the tree and was trying to convince her to sleep with him. So the girl slaps him and runs away, tripping on a root in the process, but the guy doesn't follow her… he just smiles!" Sakura shuddered at the memory. "I was thinking that the voices were quite familiar, and when I saw scratches on Akira's hand, I knew it. I mean, it just… CLICKED!"

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Syaoran said. "You think that Ichigo and Akira are the people you saw?"

"I don't _think _it was them. I _know_ it was them_._" Sakura said, pacing.

"Okay… so you _know_ that it was Akira and Ichigo. So? What're you getting at?"

"I think it might be best that we don't leave the two of them alone." Sakura said. "I think there's more to Kobayashi Ichigo than just being the student body president."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, which was a Friday, passed without any unusual occurrence… unless you consider Tomoyo calling at three in the morning… normal.

"OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU YESTEREDAY!" Sakura pulled her earpiece away from her ears. "I can't believe I forgot! How could I forget?"

"What?" Sakura groggily asked, not quite understanding what Tomoyo was telling her. "Tomoyo, could you call later? It's only three."

Tomoyo, who was still rambling, didn't hear her. "So anyway, I was like, 'No way!'. But you know, I already knew. So she was all, 'She was the best we heard! I don't think anyone could be better than her.' And I was like, 'Yea, you could say that again.'"

"Hmmm… that's nice." Sakura murmured, not really listening. Only hearing.

"So, I told them you and Syaoran would be back two weeks from now, and they told me to just e you the scripts." Tomoyo rambled on. "And they told me that there was going to be a sex scene in the play."

"Really? Okay."

"Sakura? Did you hear what I said? There's going to be a sex scene in the play." Tomoyo explained. "And you're IN IT."

"That's ni- WHAT?!" Sakura was awake now. "What did you say?"

"Now that I've got your attention," Tomoyo squealed. "I was just calling to tell you that YOU got the lead role in the play!"

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted, falling back to her bed.

And that's how her day started.

After that, not much happened; it was just like an ordinary day at school: the bitches (Isabella and her _posses_) tried to intimidate her (which only caused half of the cheerleading squad to back down because of Sakura's glares); then the jocks (their boyfriends) tried to bully her (but they all ended up in the infirmary); during lunch, the Barbie wannabes tried to impress Isabella by trying to dump their lunch on Sakura (but they only ended up humiliated). Yes, so it was just an ordinary day at school, and soon, it was dinner already.

"What a day!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat at their table. "I'm so tired."

Akira, Lia, and Rika were already there, along with Syaoran, Ichigo, Rika's boyfriend, Takashi **(A/N: is his name Takashi or Yamazaki?!)**, and three other of Ichigo's friends that she didn't bother remember the names. Ichigo had tried to sit beside Akira but Sakura, seeing Akira's terrified eyes, immediately plopped herself down there.

_Flashback_

"_Oh! Were you going to sit here?" She had asked Ichigo with wide, innocent looking brown eyes._

"_Actually I wa-"_

_But before he could finish that sentence, Sakura squealed. "I knew you wouldn't mind!"_

_End Flashback_

So now, she was sitting with Akira on her left, and Ichigo to her right. Lia and Rika were seated across from them beside the three nameless face, while Syaoran sat on the right of Ichigo and the left of Takashi, nervously looking around for the Barbie Brigade, as Sakura had named them.

"Yes Keiko, that usually happens when the whole cheerleading squad, the jocks, and the wannabe Barbie Brigade, as you so call them, are after you, you know?" Lia said, pointing her fork at Sakura. "I'd also be tired if I was on the phone at three in the morning too."

"What?" Sakura, plus the rest of the table, asked.

"Akira told us that you were at the phone this morning." Rika said.

"You were up?" Sakura asked, looking at Akira.

Akira held up her hands defensively. "Hey! Who wouldn't wake up with you shouting profanities at phone? I thought I was going to go deaf at the curses you were shouting at the phone." Then she added thoughtfully. "Though, I couldn't understand what you were shouting half the time, like you were speaking a different language or something. But I knew you were swearing because you had this flame in your eyes."

At this, the whole table looked at Sakura, expecting an explanation. She just smiled nervously. "I do that when I'm upset?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay, so obviously, I haven't finished the **Reasons** chapter…err… part… anyway, it's still going to have a part three, I know you're all anxious to find out why Hiro is still alive… but I'm saving that for the next chapter… :D… so… school here will start on Tuesday, and I **PROMISE** that I will try to update before the avalanche of homework, projects, researches, etc. come knocking on my bedroom door… :D… and since I'm going to be going to college in two years, I have to get AWESOME grades… well, maybe just GREAT grades… anyway… I hope you guys understand… :D

I will try to update this coming days!

Lovelots,

Merylin

_P.S. Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!_

_Rondallagurl-_ Yup, it appears so… :D…

_Destiny921- _Thank you so much!

_Rosedreamer101-_ You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter eh?

_JuniperScaymoore-_ Hope you liked this chapter!

_Maantje_- Hmm… maybe I should right more cliffies so I get more reviews? :D

_Sabby14-_ Hope this update was quick enough for you!

_Moonlit r0se 16-_ how's your stories going? Hope they're going okay!

_Brightestoflights-_ yes, it will be very interesting… :D…

_ThorNarugami-_ Yes, he is alive!

_Moe-_ :P sorry! :D

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE! LOVE YOU GUYS!_

P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! :D… and feel free to point out anything you don't understand, I forgot to explain, or if I wrote something wrong… :D… comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
